Possession of the Heart
by AprilC3604
Summary: Avery Williams was chosen at birth to be the perfect match for a certain hunter. When a possessed Sam goes to find and claim her, Dean and his girlfriend rush to find Sam and exorcise the demon. But will it be too late? SamOC DeanOC Rated M!
1. Chapter 1

_With his eye fully blackened, Sam threw Dean and Erin into the car and drove as far off the main road as he could. He looked to the side of him to see Dean passed out with his face smashed against the window. Everything was going smoothly and it was time that the plan was set into motion_.

The next day, Dean sat up in the front seat of the impala and rubbed his eyes as he looked around, "What the hell?" he asked when he noticed they were parked deep in the woods, "Erin? Sammy?" he called out but never got an answer, "Erin?"

"Huh?" he heard someone mumble from the backseat. Dean turned around and saw his girlfriend Erin laying on her stomach with her butt in the air. Dean reached over and gave her a slap.

"Erin get up." Erin opened her eye and turned her head to see Dean looking at her. "Have you seen Sam?"

Erin sat up slowly and wiped her mouth, "Does it look like I have seen Sam? Where the hell are we?" she asked as she looked out the window. "Did you get lost again Dean?" she smiled.

"Thats cute Erin. I have no clue." Dean climbed out of the car and shut the door, "Sam?" he continued to call out but never got an answer, "Sam where are you?"

Erin got out of the backseat and walked around the car to wear Dean was standing. She could tell that he was worried about Sam, "Dean calm down for a minute. Sam couldn't have gotten far." Erin rubbed her heard and closed her eyes, "I feel like I was hit by a fucking truck. Did we drink last night?"

"I don't know. I don't remember a damn thing but who the hell knows. What do you remember?"

"I remember finishing up the wedigo case in Oklahoma then we were heading toward Utah and…..well that's it. How the hell did we get here?"

"I don't know but we need to find Sam. Something doesn't feel right about this. I mean why the hell would Sam take off and leave us here?" Dean asked and pulled out his phone to dial up Sam.

"Maybe we dropped him off somewhere, got drunk and ended up here. Hell Dean I don't remember a fucking thing. I feel like my head is going to explode." Erin said as she leaned against the car.

"Sweetheart I know we have gotten drunk and have gone to some crazy ass places but why the hell would we go parking in the woods? Not to mention you were in the back seat full dressed so we know nothing went on there."

Erin just nodded, "Good point."

"Damn it!" Dean cursed and closed his phone. "He isn't answering."

"Ok let's just drive into town and see if he is there. Maybe someone around here has seen him."

"Yeah ok." Dean said and they both climbed into the car and drove toward town.

* * *

When they got there, they stopped at the first bar and went inside. If they had been drinking maybe someone remembered them.

Dean and Erin walked inside and the bartended smiled over at them, "Well I never thought you two would be back so soon." He said and walked over to them.

"Do we know you?" Erin asked.

"What? Of course you know me you. You two are the craziest people I have ever met." He said and pulled Erin into a hug and she just looked over at Dean who rolled his eyes, "What, no love for Eddie?" the man asked when he pulled away from her.

"I'm sorry I am just having a hard time remembering anything this morning." She said.

"Ok…..Eddie. You said we were here last night so do you remember another guy being with us." Dean asked.

"Yes. The tall and quiet one. I remember him. I tell you he did not have as fun as you guys." he laughed.

"Yeah I bet. Listen, have you seen him?" Dean asked.

"Not since he carried you two out of here. You crazy kids." Eddie smiled.

"Sam carried us both out of here?" Asked Dean.

"Yes he did. I'll tell you, in all my years here I have never met anyone like you two."

"You keep saying that." Erin said, "What the hell did we do?"

"You really don't remember?"

"No I'm sorry."

"Come with me." He said and walked over to the bar. He pulled out a photo album and opened it up. The first picture was of a topless Erin, "It was a crazy night. " Eddie laughed.

"Oh Good Lord!" Erin said and pulled the photo album over to her. "I was a drunken whore." As she flipped thought the pages she saw her on the bar stripping, Dean taking body shots and everything in between. In every photo Sam was sitting at a table in the bar staring at them with a weird smile across his face.

As Erin flipped through the pages, she saw one picture that caught her eyes and closed the book quickly "Ok Eddie thanks for your help. Do you mind if I have these?" Erin asked.

"Sure, no problem."

"Thanks. Come Dean we have to go." Erin said and pulled him out the door. Once they were out side she turned to Dean. "We have a problem."

"Yeah we do. The one time you decided to table dance and stripped I can't remember it." Dean said and Erin slapped him across the face, "What the hell?"

"Focus Dean. I think I know what happened with Sam." She said and opened the album.

"He is just sitting there Erin. This tells me shit about where he is."

"Look at his eyes Dean." She said and pointed. Dean looked closely and his eyes widened, "Like I said, we have a problem.

"Please tell me I am not seeing what I think I am seeing."

"Sorry Dean but….but I think Sam was possessed last night."

"That still doesn't explain why the hell we don't remember anything."

"I think we must have done something to us. We have to find him Dean." She said and they took off running toward the car. They had to find Sam before something bad happened.

* * *

It was almost midnight when Sam walked slowly across the parking lot toward the now empty diner. He had been watching her all day. Tonight was the night they all have been waiting for. It was the eve of Avery Williams 21 birthday.

Sam walked into the bar just as she grabbed her purse, "I'm sorry sir but we are closing up for the night."

"That's ok. I came here to see you…..Avery." Sam said and walked closer to her with a smile on his face. He had to admit, she was extremely attractive. This was going to be even more fun than he though.

Avery felt her pulse begin to race, "I'm sorry but do I know you."

"No. Not yet….but you will soon enough." Sam smiled.

Avery was beginning to get scared. She had been around some crazy people in her days but something was off with this guy, "Ok well I have to be going. My mom and Dad are waiting up for me." Avery began to walk around Sam but he just grabber her by the arm and jerked her back against his chest. "Whats the rush? I just got here."

"Oh God, Please don't hurt me. Just take what you want. I won't say anything." She said as she began to sob.

Sam smiled and moved her hair from her face as she squeezed her tight, "Oh I plan on taking what I want. We have been watching you for a long time Avery and you have been chosen." Sam said as he licked the tears from her face.

"What are you walking about? Just please….please let me go. I have to get home to my parents." She cried.

"Mom and Daddy aren't a problem anymore. I took care of that." Sam laughed.

Avery looked into his dark eyes and saw nothing but pure evil, "What….What did you do?"

"Let just say they are….taking a vacation."

"Oh god no! No." she screamed as she tried to pull away from him but he just smiled at her as his gripped on her tightened.

"I love a feisty woman Avery."

"Let me go! Help!"

"No one care here you Avery. It's just you and me now. I think its time for you and mean to really get to know each other." Sam lifted her over his shoulder and carried her out the door. Everything was beginning to fall into place.

_**So this is my first mainly SamOC story. Don't worry there will be plenty of DeanOC as well. I know that some of you love Sammy so this is for you guys. Anyways its will be a little dark at first because as you can see Sam is possessed. So anyways I though I would post and see if I should keep it going. Please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning! Ok so this chapter is rated M for Rape. Nothing to major but I felt like I should warn you all. **

Sam threw Avery onto the bed and she fought him the best she could to get him off her. "Stop! Please, just leave me alone!" She kicked and punched the best she could but he grabbed her arms and tied them above her head then tied her legs together. She sobbed and watched him get up.

He walked towards the small lamp on the table and lit it up. He went over to the door and locked it.

"Please…please…why are you doing this?"

"Doing what? Ruining your day?" He laughed and walked over to the bed and sat next to her. He caressed her cheek with the back of his hand and she turned away frowning.

He felt her trembling and he smiled and he leaned over making her look at him, "Are you afraid Avery?" He was inches from her and he could hear her heart pounding against her chest. "Don't be afraid, you have a part to play in this story and you're going to love it." He got up walking around the bed and she watched him. "You're going to be the mother of a prince." His hands landed on both poles on the end of the bed and he stared straight into her eyes. "He's going to be powerful and you won't be touched, I promise."

She watched him take his shirt off and she closed her eyes knowing what was going to happen. "Please, please…" She sniffed as she opened her eyes and shook her head but she gasped seeing him pull out a knife. "Oh no, please don't."

"Aw don't worry, I won't hurt you too much honey."

He leaned up and used his knife to cut the rope on her legs. He gave her a smile that gave her Goosebumps and she closed her eyes feeling him move between her legs, separating them with his knees.

He looked into her eyes as he kissed the small flesh showing between her jeans and shirt. He took the knife and with each button popped it off with it. He kissed each part of flesh that showed after each break of a button.

Once all of the buttons were broken he kissed her lips and she spit in his face. He laughed wiping his face. He grabbed hold of the back of her head causing her to gasp in pain, "You like to play rough and dirty?" She cried out feeling the sharp edge of the knife on her stomach.

"Please, no, no, please don't."

He licked the crevice of her breast and she whimpered, "I want you ready for me baby." She felt his hand move down to her jeans and rub her jean covered crotch. She whimpered and shook her head.

**Avery POV**

I couldn't believe this was really happening to me. I felt as if I was trapped inside a bad dream and there was no way of getting out of it. I had been fighting his so hard that my body was wearing down. I slowly felt myself giving up. Part of me just wanted to get this over with so he would let me go but I couldn't give up yet. I still had some fight in me left. Before I knew it I was laying naked under this monster, my clothing threw all over the room. I looked into his black eye and screamed as loud as I could as I felt his member brush across my womanhood. My hands were ties above my head and I couldn't move them. I tried to close my legs but he over powered me and pushed them down on the bed with a smile on his face as she spoke, "You are going to enjoy this as much as I am Avery." He breathed into my ear. The sound of his voice alone sent shivers down my spin.

As soon as those evil words left his mouth, I screamed out in pain as I felt him enter me with one hard thrust. I had to lay there as this sick son of a bitch took the one thing I was saving for the day I fell in love, my virginity. At that moment I felt myself give up. I had been screaming for hours and by this point I knew that no one was coming for me. The man had taken everything from me in one night and I will never as long as I live forget his face.

I turned my head and looked out the window as he pounded into me harder as tears rolled down my face. There was nothing I could do but lay there now. I was broken inside and there was no changing that. I wanted to die. I prayed for him to kill me but I knew he never would. Like he said before, I was chosen. I didn't know what that meant but I knew that it wasn't good at all.

**Sams POV**

I was screaming inside for him to let her go. I could hear her screaming for help and I could see the fear and pain in her eyes. I tried with everything I had him me to make him stop doing this to her but nothing worked. I will never forgive myself for letting this happen and I am sure that Avery would never forgive me either. In her eyes it was me doing this to her. I was the one causing her pain and taking away was supposed to be hers to give. Maybe I was a monster after all. There was nothing I could do now but watch and pray someone found us and saved her. I didn't care at this point if they killed me or not. After this, I feel like I deserve it. Like dad always said, I was destine to become evil and here I was possessed by a demon and raping a girl on her birthday. I was a monster.

**General POV**

After a few hours, Sam climbed off Avery and grabbed a towel. He wiped the sweat from his smiling face as he liked down at her, "Now don't you go to sleep now. We still have so much more fun times a head baby."

"Just….just kill me." Avery begged. "Please. I cant take anymore."

"Kill you? Why would I ever kill you? You are so special and you don't even realize it. You will never be harmed Avery. This is the first day of your new life. So cheer up a little. A lot of people would love to be were you are right now.

Avery snapped her head over to him, "Well then go find them you sick bastard!" she screamed.

"There is that temper again. I like it. It will only make you stronger in the future and we need you store Avery. It is what's going to help us win the war."

"What the hell are you talking about? You are a psycho!"

"Don't you worry about anything right now. All you have to do now is lay there and enjoy the ride. This is just the beginning." As Sam let out a laugh, Avery found it in herself to scream as loud as she could. Maybe someone would here her and take her away from all this pain and agony.

**Dean and Erin**

"Damn it!" Dean yelled as he got into the car, "Stupid sons of bitches!"

"I am guessing the police won't help?" She asked and Dean looked at her and frowned. He was pissed, "Sorry I was just asking."

"What the hell do we do now Erin? Where could he be?"

Erin sat there for a minute trying to think of how they could find Sam. There had to be a clue somewhere. "Ok Dean, get the lap top from the back and track his phone."

"I tried but his phone isn't on Erin. I am not an idiot."

"I know that Dean but call the phone company and get it turned on. They can do that if there is an emergency so tell then whatever. I will be right back." She said and opened the car door.

"Where are you going?" Dean called out.

"I am going to go do something you couldn't. Get the information we needed." She said and slammed the door.

"Don't do anything stupid again. I don't have time to bail you ass out!" Dean said and Erin flipped him off as she walked into the police station.

When Erin walked in, she pulled he shirt down to reveal a little more cleavage and she walked over to the front desk. The man sitting there slowly looked her up and down, "And what can I do for you pretty lady?" he said as he licked his lips.

"Well I can think of a few things you can do you me handsome but play time will have to wait. I need you help right now." She smiled.

"Well you just name it and it's yours. I will be happy to help you so we can get to the after party."

"I bet you would. Listen my brother was just in here and…"

"You mean the guy with the temper?"

"That would be him. He is…..special so you just have to over look him. We seem to have lost take of our other brother and we need help."

"I would love to help but like I told him, there is nothing I can do right now."

"I have a feeling you are lying to me." Erin smiled, "See I happen to know that there is a lot you can do. It all about what is it going to take for me to get the information that I want." Erin smiled seductively.

"Well I think maybe we can work something out."

"Glad we are finally getting somewhere. I want a list of ever missing person that has come up in the last 48 hours."

"That may take awhile."

"Am I not worth it?" she asked, "Because if you do this for me then I promise to give you a night you will never forget."

"Just give me 20 minutes." The man said and got up from his desk. Erin rolled her eyes. Something's are better left to a woman.

Dean sat outside the police station with his Sam's lap top. The last place Sam was in was a small town in Tennessee. He looked up and saw Erin smiling as she walked back to the car and got in the car, "So how did it go?" he asked and Erin pulled out a folder.

"I got what I wanted."

"Yeah I see that but what did you have to do to get it?"

"Flash my boobs a little and say I would meet Barney in there at the motel 6 at eight. Men are so gullible."

"You flashed him? Really Erin?"

"I also said you were my special brother." She laughed.

"I am going to kick your ass. Why do you always have to do shit like that?"

"I did what I had to do Dean. You will thank me when we find Sam."

"Well I think you owe me when we find him." Dean mumbled.

"Yeah yeah. So ok what do you got?"

"SO the last place Sam was at was a small town in Tennessee." Dean said, "That tells me shit."

Erin opened the folder and began to flip through the paper, "Here we go, Young girl kidnapped outside of diner." She said and handed Dean the paper. "Her name was Avery William.

Dean glanced at the camera picture, "Sam." He said and handed it back to Erin who saw plan as day Sam carrying a young girl over his shoulder.

"Oh no. Dean we have to hurry." Dean started the car and spun out of the parking lot. Erin grabbed her phone from her pocket and dialed, "Bobby, we are going to need your help. It's Sam."

***Will Dean and Erin find Sam and Avery and save them? Thank you guys for the reviews for the last chapter. I'm glad you liked it. Also I want to thank Gumby girl for helping me out with the beginning of this chapter. So give her props for her awesome work. Please review guys! It will keep me going.**


	3. Chapter 3

Two days later Avery was still tied to the bed. She slowly opened her swollen eye and saw Sam sitting in the chair in the corner. She groaned in pain as she tried to move a little, "Aw not feeling well this morning?"

"Sc…screw you."

"Wow and a little bitter." He said and got up from the chair and walking over to her. He reached up and began to untie the ropes, "You're letting me go?" Avery said with hope in her voice.

"Sorry but that's a no. Like I said, I need you healthy and plus you need a shower. Oh and it you try to run, things will only get worse for you and trust me when I say I can get creative."

Avery knew the last thing she wasn't was for things to be worse than last night. Sam picked her up and carried her into the bathroom then dropped her in the tub of cold water and Avery winced in pain, "You have two minute." Sam said and leaned against the sink.

Avery grabbed the rag and began to wash the blood from her body as she sobbed, "Why are you doing this to me?"

Sam let out a chuckle, "Oh Avery, it's not all about you. I'm doing this for the future of our kind."

"What does that mean?"

"My God has a plan and kids like you are going to play a big part. Like Sam here. Let's just say you two were a match made in hell."

Avery turned her head to him. Why was he referring to himself in the third person? "Sam?"

"Yeah, Sam Winchester. He will lead us one day and you will be right there by his side. I am just using him to get things started. Well all know if not for me you and him would have never had this little meeting. I had to get the ball rolling and….you know what, why and I telling you this?" he snapped, "Your done." He said and jerked her out of the water. He put an old flannel shirt on her and nothing else. He carried her back over to the bed and tied her arms back over her head before he walked out the door.

* * *

One week had passed since Sam had taken Avery to the abandon cabin in the wood. Every day was the same thing and it wasn't getting any better for her. The hope that someone would find them was gone. Avery was doomed to spend the rest of her life tied to the old rusty bed.

Sam stood in the small bathroom smiling at himself in the mirror. "I can feel you struggling in there Sam but you have to admit, you have enjoyed these past few days. You love hearing her scream."

"_Let her so you sick son of a bitch or I swear I will rip you apart!"_

"I love all that built up anger Sam. It will only make you stronger for what we have planned for you."

"_What the hell does that mean?"_

"You will find out soon enough. Until then, we have work to do and I think I hear someone calling our name." he smiled one more before walking out of the bathroom. "Good morning princess. How did you sleep?"

Avery just rolled her eye. She had finally given up the struggle. Why fight him when she knew she could never win. "How do you think?" she snapped and sat up a little in the bed. He body was bruised, sore, and bloody. She wanted to just die at this point.

"Someone is a little bitter this morning. I think you need to remember your place."

"And I am sure by the end of the day you will be glad to show me."

"Looks like you are finally learning Avery." Sam crawled over her and straddled her, "I have to admit, I have grown rather found of you over the passed week." He said and licked the blood from her lip, "You taste good."

Avery turned her head and spit in his face, "Screw you."

Sam's eye went black before her back handed her across the face, "You will show me a little respect or I can make things a lot worse for you."

"How wo…worse can they g..get." she stuttered out, "I'm already in h..hell."

"Oh baby, you haven't seen hell yet but trust me, you will soon enough. Like I said, you were chosen and you are going to play a big role in the story."

**Dean and Erin**

After visiting with Bobby and finally finding the last location that Sam was at with his phone, Dean and Erin arrived in Tennessee. "How the hell are we going to find him Dean?"

"I guess we start asking around and see if anyone has seen him."

"Maybe we should spit up. Things will go a lot faster if we do."

"No! We stay together." Dean snapped.

"But Dean…"

"I am not going to lose you too Erin. I can't handle that right now."

"Ok Dean fine. We will stay together. So where should we start?"

"Stores maybe."

"Well there is one right ahead. Why don't we start there?" Erin said. Dean pulled up to the small grocery and they went inside. There was an elderly couple working at the register. "Hi, can we help you?"

"I hope so. We are looking for someone that may have been here in the passed week." Dean said and pulled out a picture of Sam, "Have you seen him?"

The two just looked at each other as their faces dropped, "We have seen him. A few time actually. Such an angry young man."

Dean and Erin looked at each other. This was the first lead they had gotten in days, "When was he last here?" Dean asked.

"About two days ago. He came in and got bread and water and walked out."

"Did he pay?"

"No and he didn't fallow him. There was something in his eye. It was evil." The lady said.

"Do you know where he went?" Erin asked.

"All we know his he came from the mountains." They said and pointed out the window to a dirt road that was leading up.

"Thank. Do you mind if I leave my car here for a little while?" Dean asked. He knew that if they drove up there Sam would surely hear them coming.

"Sure son. There is a garage in the back."

"Thanks." Dean said and him and Erin ran over to the car. They grabbed a bag from the trunk and packed up everything they might need. Who knew what they were about to walk in to up there.

**Sam and Avery**

Sam climbed off over Avery and was dripping with sweat. Avery just laid there, shaking as she stared out the window. She was to the point of just letting him do as he pleased. It was the old way she would get beat anymore. "Why the sad face? You were wonderful Avery. I have to tell you, I haven't had this much fun in centuries." Tears fell down her face but she never looked at him. "Well I think I am going to go get cleaned up. I think my work is done for the day. I may have a little fun tonight.

Avery watched as Sam went into the bathroom. She tried once more to pull on her ropes but nothing work. She looked back out the window and saw a man and a woman walking closer to the cabin. Maybe this was they day she would be freed from her hell.

Dean and Erin walked up to the cabin and leaned against the side, "Is he in there?" Erin asked as Dean peaked thought the window.

"Son of a bitch." He said, "Oh Sammy."

"What is it?" Erin asked. "Do you see Sam?"

"No and you don't what to know what I see right now." Erin could resist. She climbed on the ground and over to the other side of the window. She slid up the wall and leaned her head around and saw a girl tied to the bed barley wearing anything and she was beaten, "Good God."

Avery saw the two and knew if she screamed Sam would hear her. She smiled to them and motioned her head toward the bathroom to warn them of Sam.

"I think she is saying he is in the bathroom." Erin said, "I wonder if there is anymore."

"I don't know." Dean made eye contact with Avery and help up one finger and she nodded, "Yes, Sam is the only one in there. Ok so stay here and I am going to go around to the back."

"Dean please be careful." Dean leaned over to her and gave her a quick kiss on the lip, "Just be ready with the exorcism."

"I got it covered Dean." Erin smiled. She watched as he disappeared around the cabin and she looked back him. She let Avery know that they were there to help her and everything was going to be ok.

Dean slowly lifted the back window and climbed in. He had his holy water and gun ready. He had to get that thing out of his brother.

Sam walked out of the bathroom and Erin moved away from the window. Avery didn't want to tip Sam off so she looked over at him and began to struggle again, "Avery, don't you ever learn, You are mine now. We are going to have a powerful son together. Ok well you and this meat suit I am wearing but he is also mine now." Sam laughed.

"Go to hell!" Avery snapped.

"You know I really should. I haven't been in so long. I am sure I am being missed."

"Who are you?" Avery asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know." He smiled. "But don't you worry, everything will be reveled to you when the time is right."

Dean heard everything thing that was being said. He was scared for his brother, he had to make his move now.

Dean walked through the doorway, "Hey!" he yelled and Sam turned around just as Dean threw the water onto him and watched as his skin began to burn. "Oh Dean, it's so good to see you but you a too late."

"I don't think so." Dean said and lunged at Sam. "Erin hurry up!" Dean yelled. Sam punched him in the face and pushed him off of him. Dean rolled on the floor and grabbed the water again and threw it as Sam as Erin walked inside.

_Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus  
omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio  
infernalis adversarii, omnis legio,  
omnis congregatio et secta diabolica_.

Sam looked over at Avery, "I will be back for you."

_Ergo draco maledicte  
et omnis legio diabolica adjuramus te.  
cessa decipere humanas creaturas,  
eisque aeternae Perditionis venenum propinare. _

_Humiliare sub potenti manu De_

Black smoke began to poor out of Sam's mouth and into the ground. Sam fell to the floor on his knees. "Sammy, hey Sammy." Dean said and got next to his brother.

Erin ran over to Avery and untied her. He took over her over shirt and wrapped it around her, "Don't worry, your safe now." Avery cried into Erin's shoulder, "Shhhh, its going to be ok."

"Thank God you came."

Erin looked over at Sam and Dean and Sam was starting to become more aware of what was going on, "Dean."

"Yeah Sam you're going to be fine." Sam looked away from Dean and over to Avery. He remembered everything he did to that poor girl.

Their eyes met and Sam knew this was only the beginning. The demon would be back for her. They had to protect her.

"Dean we have to get them out of here before that thing come back." Erin said. Avery was shaking in her arms, "Dean I need your help."

Dean looked back at Sam and helped him to his feet, "Can you walked?"

"Yeah I'm fine Dean. We need to get her to a doctor." Sam said.

Dean walked over the girl. He wrapped her sheet around Avery and lifted her up slow and saw her wince, "Its ok. You're' safe now. We have to take you to the doctor to make sure everything is ok. What's your name sweetheart?"

"A….Avery"

"Ok Avery I'm Dean and that's Erin. We are going to get you out of here." Erin walked over and grabbed the rest of their stuff. Sam watched as the three went out the door be fore he slowly followed. He knew it wasn't him that hurt her but she wouldn't see it that way. He remembered everything and felt everything. In his mind it was him doing all those things to her. If she wasn't ok he would never forgive himself.

***So the demon is gone. You will find out who it is later on. I am not following season but the time is season 2. Thanks for reviewing guys and please review again for me please! Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

Dean carried Avery down the hill as Sam and Erin walked behind them. Erin would look over at Sam and she knew by the look on his face he was beating himself up over what happened over the last week. She still wasn't sure what all went on but by the way things looked it was pretty bad and God only knows what that poor girl must be feeling right now. Erin walked closer to Sam and took his hand, "It's going to be ok Sam." She assured him the best she could.

"I don't think it will." He said sadly to her. Erin felt bad for him. She squeezed his hand as the continued there journey back to the car.

When they got there, Erin grabbed the keys from Dean's pocket and unlocked the door, "I will ride in back with her." Erin said Dean nodded and slowly placed Avery in the back seat. She winced a little and the look on her face tore Sam apart inside. Dean looked at his brother pained face and there was nothing he could say to him to make him feel better and he knew that. They just needed to get as far away from this place as they could and figure out what was going on out there.

Erin climbed in the other side and placed Avery's head in her lap, "Dean we need to hurry." She said.

"Ok….Sam come on." Dean said and the both climbed into the car and they headed to the nearest hospital.

* * *

When they got there Dean carried Avery inside and told the doctors they had found her like this a few hours ago and that they were unsure of what happened and he met Sam and Erin back in the waiting room, "What did they say?" Sam asked sadly.

"Not much. They just said we needed to wait out here and the doctor would come talk to us when they are finished looking her over." Dean said and Sam's head dropped, "Sam don't do that."

"Do what Dean?"

"Don't beat yourself up over this man. It wasn't your fault."

"Dean it was me that did this to her."

"No it's wasn't! You were possessed."

"Yeah but I should have done something. I should have tried harder to stop him from hurting her."

"Sam do you know who she is?" Erin asked him.

"No. I have never seen her before. All I know is her name is Avery Williams and I heard the demon telling her she was…..she was chosen."

Dean and Erin looked at each other. Something told them that this story was about to take a turn for the worst. "What do you mean she was chosen?" Dean asked him.

"I am not really sure but he said something about she would give birth to a prince and me and her would….." he started but stopped.

"Would what Sam?" Dean asked nervously.

"We would raise him and lead an army. Dean that's all I know."

Dean ran his hand through his hair. This was more than he ever expected to her. "Son of a bitch!"

"Dean calm down before someone hears you." Erin warned before turning back to Sam, "Do you know who it was inside you?" Sam just shook his head no. Whoever it was in him was powerful and it scared him but more than anything he was scared for Avery. "Don't worry Sam. We will figure this all out. Bobby will know what to do."

"Yeah but I know one thing, we can't let Avery go home. Not until we find this son of a bitch."

"Dean it's not just him. There will be others out there is she is….is pregnant."

"Well we will cross that bridge when we get to it."

"Avery Williams?" the three turned around and saw a doctor walking over to them.

"How is she?" Sam asked with worry in his voice. She had to be ok or he would never forgive himself.

"Physically Avery should be fine in a few weeks. Her blood count is low and she had some internal scaring but she should heal but emotional it's going to take a long time. I am surprised she is still a live at this point."

"Did uh….did she say who did this to her?" Sam asked. He wouldn't blame her is she had told them it was him.

"She isn't talking about it or anything for that matter but she can go home tomorrow."

"Can we see her?" Erin asked.

"Yes but just one at a time for now."

"Thanks doc." Dean said. "Erin maybe you should go."

She nodded and followed the doctor into the back. When she walked in the room she saw Avery laying in the bed and looking out the window. She wasn't sure what to say to her but she knew she had to try. "Hey." She said and talked over to the bed.

"Hi." Avery replied.

"So…..how are you feeling?"

"Better I guess…..thanks to you. If you wouldn't have found me I wouldn't be here." Avery said as tears ran down her face.

"I am so sorry this happened to you. I can't even imagine the pain you went through."

"Words can describe it."

"Well I won't ask you to talk about it unless it's something you need to share. We just want to help you now Avery."

"Is…..is he out there?" Avery asked with a little fear in her voice.

"If you are referring to Sam then yes. He is really worried about you Avery but I can understand if you don't want to see him." Erin said. Avery didn't speak a word. She just looked away as she wiped a tear. Erin watched her for a minute before taking a seat. "I know you are thinking a lot of things about Sam right now but you have to trust me when I tell you that the thing that did this to you was not him."

Avery looked back at her, "What does that even mean? What was is and why did it chose me to do this to?"

"I am not going to lie to you. It was a demon and we don't know why he went after you but I promise you we will find out and he will never hurt you again. Sam will make sure of that."

Just the name Sam sent chills up Avery's spin. His face and name was forever stuck in her mind and there was no forgetting about the hell he put her thought. "Avery listen, did you tell anyone that Sam is the one who did this to you?"

Avery shook her head no, "I wanted to but something told me to just stay quiet."

"Ok….listen tomorrow when you get out we are taking you somewhere safe. I know you want to just go home but it's just not safe for you."

"I have nothing to go home to anymore. That thing said he killed my family, "Avery sobbed, "I have no one left."

"Well I know we don't know each other but you have me and Dean and Sam will make sure nothing gets near you."

"I don't think I can be around Sam right now. I just can't."

Erin nodded, "I get that and trust me when I tell you that Sam Winchester will not do anything to make you uncomfortable. He is the sweetest person I know and if you say stay away then that's what he will do. You just need to trust me."

"I do. I trust you and Dean but I can't trust Sam. Not after everything. I'm sorry."

"Well we have to start somewhere. If you need anything you just ask me. I would say ask Dean but he's not really the comforting type." She smiled.

"I just want to get out of here Erin."

"I know sweetie and first thing in the morning we are taking you out of here."

"Thank you for everything." Avery said and just then Dean peaked his way around the curtain, "You can come in." she said.

"I just wanted to see if you were…you know…all good and stuff I guess."

Erin rolled her eyes. Dean was never good with words. "I think I will live. So they tell me anyways."

"Well you look…..great." he said with a smile, trying to cheer her up a little. Avery just smiled at him a little. At least he was trying.

"Ok Dean, how about we go back out in the waiting room before you hurt yourself trying to think of smart things to say. Avery we will see you in the morning."

"You're leaving?"

"Just for a little while unless you want me to stay with you."

"Please…I….I don't want to be alone right now. He is still out there. The demon I mean."

Erin turned and looked over at Dean, "Baby I think I will stay with her tonight if that's ok."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Fine but all the windows and keep an eye out. You call me if something doesn't feel right."

"Dean I can handle it." Erin said and gave him a kiss on the lips, "I will see you in the morning. You just take care of Sam."

"Will do. No you ladies behave yourself." Dean said.

Erin smiled, "Just get out of here." He said and pushed him toward the door.

Dean walked back into the waiting room and saw Sam sitting in a chair rubbing his hands together and bouncing his leg. "Are you ready to go?"

"Where is Erin?"

"She is going to stay with Avery tonight while we go get some shut eye."

"Did you see her?"

"Yeah, she looks better Sam. She is going to be fine she is just a little scared right now."

"Of me... Dean she is scared."

"Sam for the last time is was not you! You can't keep beating yourself up about this."

"In her eyes it will always be me that took something from her." Sam said as he thought back to what he learned about her the first night they were together.

"Listen, lets just get out of here and tomorrow we can head up to Bobby and figure all this out. Don't worry about anything Sam." Dean said.

As they walked out of the hospital, Sam put his hands in his pockets and though about the look on that girls face. It would forever haunt his dreams.

**Thanks for the reviews guys! The next chapter will have Sam and Avery's seeing each other for the first time since what happened. Reviews are greatly loved and they feed the muse so please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Erin went out to the car and brought in some of her clothes for Avery to wear out of the hospital. While Erin was in with Avery, Sam and Dean stood out by the car. Dean looked over at his brother and knew he was still having a hard time with everything that had gone on in the past week. "So Avery is doing well."

"No thanks to me." Sam said.

"Listen Sam we all know this wasn't your fault and I am sure you did everything you could to stop from hurting her."

"Yeah I did but it wasn't good enough. I wasn't strong enough to save her."

"Sam you have to get over this man. I don't know what else to say to you."

"Then stop trying Dean. Nothing you say is going to make me feel any better about what happened."

"Alright well as much as I hate to say this right now I think you should lay low when we get to Bobby's. Avery is doing better but she is still pretty shaken up over everything."

"I though she might be so that's why I called Bobby and he is going to pick me up."

"Sam you don't have to do that."

"I want to Dean. As long as I am around she isn't going to feel safe and I want her to be ok."

"Alright well then I guess I will see you later." Dean said and Sam nodded. It wasn't long before Bobby pulled up and Den went inside the hospital to see if the girls were ready to go.

Erin helped Avery with her clothes and gathered up the rest of her things. "Are you ready to go?" Erin said.

"As ready as I will ever be I guess."

"Don't worry Avery. We are going to take care of you." Erin said with a smile just as Dean walked into the room, "Where have you been?" Erin asked him.

"I waited until Sam left."

"Where did he go?" Avery asked.

"He just got a ride with a friend of ours. He didn't want you to be uncomfortable since….well you know."

"Ok so are we ready to get out of here. I swear this place creeps me out." Erin said.

"Ready when you guys are." Dean said and they three of them walked out of the room.

Once they got to Bobby's, Erin helped Avery get settled into a room, "You let me know if you need anything." She said.

"Is…is he here?"

"Who?" Erin asked.

"Sam."

Erin could see fear in that poor girls face, "No sweetie he isn't here yet but he is going to do his best to stay out of your way but one day you may need to talk to him."

"I know I just don't really feel like it yet."

"I understand and there is no rush. You just take you time."

"Listen I just want to thank you and Dean for everything you have done for me. I wouldn't be here is not for you."

"There is no need to thank us. Its what we do."

Avery sat down on the old bed and Erin sat beside her, "So how did you know?" Avery asked her.

"Know what?"

"That something was wrong with Sam."

"We know Sam and when he was missing we just back traced our steps and came across some picture and saw the black in his eyes."

Avery knew just what she was talking about. "That's all I saw in him. Jet black eyes is all I saw and I can still see them."

"I can promise you that you will never see those in Sam again. You will see one day. He has more puppy dog eyes than anything." She smiled.

"So uh, how long have you and Dean been married?" Avery asked trying to change the subject away from Sam.

"Me and Dean? We aren't married. Oh god no. Dean would pass out if he ever heard you say that."

"I'm sorry you just seem really close."

"We are and have been together for about four year but we both aren't really the get married type. I mean we have only said those three little words only a few times. It means more when we don't say them everyday like some people you know?"

"I know what you mean. I think you guys are cute together."

"I am the only one who will put up with him and he is the only one that can handle me so it fits." Erin said and Avery laughed. "Ok well I am going to go down stairs and let you get some rest. Me and Dean are right across the hall if you need anything."

"Thanks Erin."

"Don't mention it." She winked as she walked out the door.

Sam and Dean where downstairs with Bobby in the den when Erin walked in with them. "Did she get settle in?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah. She is doing better she just need so rest."

"Did…did she say anything?" Sam asked.

"No Sam but its just going to take time. I know that she appreciates what you are doing for her."

"I just wish there was something else I could do."

"You just have to wait until she is ready to talk. That's all you can do." Erin said.

"Alright well I'm about ready to head to bed." Dean said and got up from the couch. He walked over to Erin and wrapped his arms around her, "You ready?"

"Are we going to sleep or are we going to bed?" she asked with a smile on her face. Dean turned around and looked at Sam and Bobby before looking back at Erin, "Oh we are going to bed." He said and lifted her into his arms.

"Good night guys." Erin said as Dean carried her up the stairs.

* * *

Later on that night, Avery woke up and looked at the clock. It was almost three in the morning. She got out up bed and slipped on a robe that Erin had given her before walking down stair and into the kitchen. She gabbed a glass from the cabinet and got a glass of water so she could take another one of her pain pills.

When she was done she put the glass in the sink and just as she turned around she saw Sam standing in the door way and she started to scream as the light made his eyes appear black. Sam started to panic and wasn't sure what to do. "Avery…Avery calm down." He said.

"Please just leave me alone." She said as she slumped to the ground, "Go away."

Sam walked over to her and got next to her, "Avery I am not going to hurt you. You have to listen to me." He said. The light turned on and Erin and Dean ran into the kitchen.

"What happened?" Dean asked as Erin ran over to Avery and pulled her away from Sam.

"I don't know I just came to get something to drink and she was in here. I didn't mean to scare her." Erin and holding onto Avery as she cried into her chest. "I'm sorry."

"Its ok man. Lets just go back in here." Dean said and him and Sam walked back into the den while Erin got Avery back up stair and calmed her down. As soon as Avery was back in bed she was fast asleep. Erin thought maybe she was just having a bad dream and they would talk about it in the morning.

* * *

The next morning, Erin was sitting in the kitchen with Dean. "This has to stop." Dean said. He was mad that his own brother felt like he had to stay outside like an outcast.

"Dean calm down. Avery is having a hard time with all of this."

"Yeah well so is Sam. He didn't do that stuff to her."

"I know that Dean but it was his body and that's what she is afraid of right now."

"Well it's not fair to Sam. Everybody is worries about her and forgetting that Sam was the one that was possessed."

"I have not forgotten about Sam Dean and that pisses me off that you would think that. I love Sam like my own brother."

"Well then act like it Erin."

"Alright you two knock it off." Bobby said. "Both of those kids are having a hard time and it's not helping when you two are in here fighting like an old married couple."

"He started it." Erin said.

"No I didn't." Dean said.

"I don't care who started it but I want it to stop. We will get them through this but you two need to grow up and act like adults here."

As they three continued to discuss Sam and Avery, they were unaware that she had been standing outside the kitchen door the entire time and she heard every word. She knew Dean had a good point. Sam should be outcast because of her. She didn't remember a lot about last t night but the way they were talking it must have been pretty bad. She looked through the window and could see Sam sitting on the swing alone and sad. She took a deep breath and new she had to be the one to make the first move so that they could live in peace together.

Avery slowly opened the front door and told herself to be strong. As soon as she walked out, Sam looked up and got off the swing. "I'll go inside if you want to come out here."

Avery held her hand up to stop him, "Just stop of a second. I just need to say something to you."

"Oh ok."

"I'm sorry about last night and they way I acted. I thought I saw something."

"Don't apologize to me. You did nothing wrong."

"And neither did you. This is really hard for me right now but I don't want you to feel like you have to leave the room every time I come around. If I am ever going to get over this I need to learn to be around you."

"I will do whatever you want me to do."

"Thank you and I want you to know that I don't blame you. I know that it was something evil inside of you that did this to me."

"Yeah it was."

"So I just think maybe we could start over slow. I mean I don't think we will be hugging anytime soon or getting close but maybe….maybe we could start with breakfast together in the same room."

Sam smiled at her, "I would like that. You go ahead and I will be in there in a few minutes." Avery nodded and went back inside. She could feel her heart pounding but she knew that this was the first step to her recovery. As far as there future and what the demons have planned was something they could worry about tomorrow.

**Thank you all for the kind reviews. I am so glad you like the story so far. I have a lot planned for Sam and Avery. Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Sam and Avery walked back into the house and into the kitchen. When they walked in together everyone looked up at them. "Uh, hey guys." Erin said.

"Good morning." Avery said and sat down at the opposite side of the table from Sam and smiled, "How is every one this morning?"

"Good I guess." Erin said still not sure what was really going on. One minute Avery was screaming at the sight of Sam and now they were having breakfast together. "So is everything…ok?"

"Yeah Avery I mean Sam is right there." Dean said as he sipped his coffee and Erin kicked him under the table, "Ouch! What the hell Erin."

"Shut up Dean." She said and looked back at Avery and smiled, "I'm glad you are having a better morning."

"I am and about last night, I am really sorry about what happened. I don't really remember a lot but I am sorry for overreacting the way I did."

"You don't have to apologize to us. It happened and it's over. Today is a new day so I think we should just forget about it." Erin said and Dean rolled his eyes, "Right?"

"It's forgotten. Jeez your in a mood today Erin."

"Only to you." She smiled. Erin looked to her left and saw Sam just sitting there eating his breakfast quietly and got to thinking about what Dean had said to her. She moved her chair closer to him and grabbed his hand, "How are you Sam? Are you doing well this morning?" She said in a soft voice.

Sam looked at her and looked over to Dean who was just shaking his head, "Uh, yeah I am doing pretty good. Thanks Erin."

"I'm glad but if you need anything you just tell me."

"I will." He said and he gave her a funny look when she just stared at him.

"I want you to know that I love you Sam. You are like the little brother that I never had who I sometimes just happen to picture naked." Erin said and Dean about spit out his coffee, "So you just tell big sister Erin if you need me and I will be there for you."

"Oh…ok Erin. Thank you I think."

She gave him a pat on the back before smiling over at Dean, "See I care."

"I think you care a little too much Erin." He said referring to how she thinks of his brother naked.

"Well get over it."

"Ok you two don't start again." Bobby said as he joined everyone else at the table, "Can I pass you anything Avery before these three take it all?"

"No thanks I think I have enough. Everything is just so good."

"Well you eat as much as you want and you three try and show some manners please."

"I always have manners" Dean said, "Its Erin you have to watch out for." He said to Avery and she smiled at him. She looked over at Sam and just watched him for a minute. Erin was right, he did have puppy dog eyes. She tucked her hair behind her ear and smiled as she went back to eating. Today was going to be a new day.

* * *

After breakfast was over, Avery and Erin cleared the table and while the guys went into the living room to talk over everything that had been going on. "So Avery are you sure you are ok?" Erin asked as she dried the last plate.

"I think I will be. It will take time but I will get there. I talked to Sam this morning."

"How did that go?"

"Better than I though. I noticed something when I looked at him. He has the same face as the demon who attacked me but when I look at him I can't see him that way. I mean I don't see evil in him."

"Because there isn't evil in him. Like I said I know Sam and he is the sweetest guys I know."

"Sweeter than Dean?" Avery asked and smiled.

Erin let out a huff, "Dean wouldn't know sweet if it bit him in the ass."

"But you love him don't you."

"God knows I do but don't you tell him that. I like to make him wonder." She smiled. "Why don't we go see what the guys are up to in there?"

"Oh…ok sounds well."

"I mean if you are ok with that."

"Yeah it will be fine. Got to start somewhere right." She said as she dried off her hands. Just as they were about to head into the den, Dean walked into the kitchen.

"You coming back for fifths now Dean?" Erin asked with a smile.

"Depends what's on the menu." He said and walked over to her, "You still mad at him?"

"I was never mad at you Dean." She said.

"Yeah I have a question, do you really picture Sam naked if so I am kicking his ass."

Avery and Erin just laughed, "I think I am going to go in there while you guys talk." Avery said. This conversation was a little over her head.

Once she was gone Erin smiled up at Dean and wrapper her arms around him, "the only person I think about it you."

"Good. That's the way it should be." He said and leaned down and kissed her.

Avery walked into the den and saw Bobby sitting at the desk and Sam sitting on the couch. She took a deep breath and walked over and sat next to Sam. He moved over just a little but smiled at the fact that she was trying. "So what's going on guys?"

"Not much. Listen Avery do you mind if we ask you a few questions."

"I guess not. What do you want to know?"

Sam turned and faced Avery, "Ok if there is anything you don't want to answer than you don't have to."

"No Sam its ok."

"Alright then Avery this may sound a little strange but where you raised by your real parent?" Bobby asked.

Avery sighed, "No I wasn't."

"May I ask why not?"

"My mother passed away when I was a baby. I was no more than six moths old at the time. My father was devastated and put me up for adoption so I would be raised with both a mother and a father. I was adopted by a minister and his wife and that's about it. Why do you ask?"

Sam looked at Bobby and then back at Avery, "You said your real mother died when you were 6 months?"

"That's right."

"How did she die?"

"There was a house fire and she didn't make it."

Sam was beginning to feel really uneasy, "Let me guess, the fire was in your nursery."

"How did you know that?"

"Just a wild guess."

"Avery when is your birthday?" Bobby asked her.

"May 2 1983." When she said that Sam heart began to beat faster. That's why the demon had told her that they were meant to be together. They were choice on the exact same day. "Is everything ok?" Avery asked Sam when she saw the nervous look on his face.

"Yeah, I think I need to talk to Dean. Everything is fine." He smiled at her. He didn't want her to worry about anything right now. He just wanted her to relax as much as she could.

Sam walked into the kitchen and saw Erin and Dean two steps away from having sex on Bobby's table, "Oh guys really?" he said and they pulled apart and looked at him.

"Can I help you with something?" Dean asked.

"Dude just zip it up. We need to talk?"

"What's going on? Did Avery flip on you again?"

"No but something has come up and well….its seem….ok Dean I cant talk to you when you two are like that so stop it and you both just meet me outside." Sam said and walked out of the room.

Erin smiled up at Dean and wasn't happy, "Don't worry. I will make it up to you later."

"Can I kill him?"

"Not right now. If he does it again then we can think about it." She smiled and pushed him off of her.

They fixed their clothes and met Am on the back porch, "So what is so important that it can't wait?" Dean asked.

"Avery's birthday is May 2nd." Sam said.

Dean and Erin just looked at him oddly, "Ok…Sam I know that is your birthday but you were not the only person in the world born on that day." Erin said.

"No I mean her birthday is May 2 1983. She was adopted after her mother was killed…in a fire."

That got there attention, "Wait are you telling me that on the same night mom dies the demon skipped over a few states and went after her family?" Dean asked.

"That's what it looks like. That's why the demon said she was chosen from birth."

"Well does she have vision like you do?" Erin asked.

"I don't know. I didn't really ask her that. Even if she did I don't think she would understand why. She wasn't raised like we were."

"Ok well this explains a lot. So what do we do now?" asked Dean.

"I don't know."

"Well don't worry about it Sam. We will figure this all out. Everything is going to be fine."

"But Dean what…what if she turns out to be pregnant?"

"Then she is and we will deal with it."

"Whoa what do you mean deal with it?" Erin asked and gave Dean a look and hoped he wasn't saying what she though he was saying.

"I didn't mean it like that. I mean if she is then we will take step to make sure she is safe. Until then we just try our best to find they bastard who decided to wear you are a condom and send his ass back to hell."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Erin said, "We should get back inside. There is no telling what Bobby is telling Avery right now. That poor girl."

When the three walked back inside they saw Bobby sitting on the edge of his desk and Avery looked terrified, "So there I was in the middle of the vampire nest. I knew I had to fight my way out so I raised my machete and just started slicing their heads off one by one and there was blood…."

"Bobby!" Erin yelled.

"What? It's just a story."

"You are scaring the poor the poor girl." She said.

"No actually I find this very interesting. I mean its not every day you meet people who hunt monsters for a living." She said.

"Well there are a lot more stories where that came from." Bobby said.

"Ok well I think that is enough story telling for one day. I think me and Avery have some shipping to do." Erin said, "She is going to need some clothes."

"Erin I don't know if it's safe for you two to go out alone right now." Sam said. "Maybe me and Dean should go with you."

"Whatever you want but you might get pretty bored."

"I would just feel better if we went." Sam said and looked at Avery, "If that's ok with you."

"It's fine. I actually agree with you a little bit." She said

"Alright well them lets go." Sam said and Dean just sighed.

"Oh Dean don't be such a baby." Erin said.

"I hate shopping." Dean said and she just wrapped her arm around him.

"If you are good maybe I will by something special for you." She winked.

"Maybe something with easy access."

"Ok you two are making me feel very uncomfortable right now." Sam said, "Let's just go."

Avery slowly got off the couch and walked over to the three and they headed out the door.

**Thank you guys for reviewing! Sam things are slowly getting better for Sam and Avery. I plan on having them a little alone time while they are out shopping in the next chapter and something happens to make Avery feel a little safer around Sam. So there is you a little review. Hope you liked and please review and another update will be very soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

When they got to the mall they walked inside and Erin was already naming off every store she wanted to go into and Dean just rolled his eye. "Ok guys you two go do….whatever it is you do and we will meet up with you in about an hour." Erin said.

"Wait you two are going off alone?" asked Sam with a worried look on his face. He wasn't sure they should be alone.

"Yes Sam we are and we will be just fine." Erin said.

"Yeah but maybe we should just go with you just to be safe."

"Relax Sammy they will be fine. Beside to you really want to stand there and be a bag holder because I know I sure as hell don't." Dean said.

"But Dean…."

"Sam we will call you if for some crazy reason Demons decide to take over the mall." Erin said, "You two just go hang out in the food court or something."

"Don't have to tell me twice. See you guys later and Erin don't crazy please. Just get stuff you need." Dean said as he handed her a card.

"Would you chill out please and besides when do I ever go crazy?" she winked as her and Avery walked away.

Sam just stood there and watched them go and still wasn't sure if they should be alone, "Sam relax a little." Dean said getting his attention.

"Dean I just think maybe we should go with them. I just have a bad feeling about this."

"Sam you cant smother the poor girl. She has to get out sometime and plus Erin is with her so don't worry. It's only for an hour so we have to hurry." Dean said and Sam looked at him funny, "There are six different places to eat and we don't have a lot of time so let's get moving." Dean said. Sam looked at the girls once more before following his brother.

Erin and Avery walked in the Victoria's Secret and Avery looked around and was feeling a little uncomfortable, "What's wrong?" Erin asked.

"Nothing it's just….well I have never been in a store like this before." She said, "I mean we always shopped where you get your underwear in a pack of eight."

"Wow you lived a very sheltered life didn't you?" Erin said, "Not that there is anything wrong with that. I am just asking."

"Well my father was a minister what do you expect."

"Well I think its time to get you out into the real world a little bit. You have to have underwear so just look around and find whatever you want." Erin said and walked over to the lingerie section.

About ten minutes later Avery walked over to Erin, "All done." She said, "We can go now."

Erin turned around and looked and saw Avery was hold in a plain white bra and five pare of white panties, "That's it? That's all you could find?"

"What's wrong with white? At least they are satin."

Erin shook her head, "Ok I got work to do. Let's go and I will find something that makes you look a little less..."

"Proper?"

"I was going to say nunish but proper is good. Let's go." Erin said and grabbed her by the hand. They walked over to the table where Avery had recently been, "Ok now look, they had every color here and you chose white? Come on now Avery."

"I was always told that you only wear colored underwear if you are planning on someone seeing them." Avery said, "So I have always worn white all my life."

"Ok that is both so not true and kind of true. You should wear something that makes you feel sexy. No where you start wearing see through them that's a different story." Erin said and picked up a pair of lacy panties, "See these are cute."

"Yeah I guess they are." Avery said and looked around, "Maybe blue?"

"See there you go." Erin smiled. She turned around and grabbed a blue thong from the other table, "These look comfy." She said and showed Avery.

"Oh no. I am not wearing that."

"Why not?"

"Its dental floss Erin. I just don't see how that is comfortable at all."

"Trust when I say you don't even know they are there. You may like them."

"I don't know." Avery said.

"Ok we will just get you one pair and go from there but trust me when I say you are going to love them." Erin said. "Now moving on to the bras." Avery just sighed. She was afraid to see what all they had in that department.

* * *

Dean and Sam where sitting at a table as Sam watched his brother down his third meal, "Sure you don't want any Sammy?" Dean asked with his mouth full.

"No Dean I think I'm good for now but you enjoy." He said as he looked around. "Sam they are fine dude."

"I didn't say anything." Sam said.

"I can tell by the way you are scanning the room. They will be here in a minute if not we will go find them." Just as Dean said that he saw Erin walk over to the table, "See what did I tell you?"

"Where is Avery?" Sam asked and looked around.

"She had to go to the bathroom Sam."

"You didn't stay with her?"

Erin just looked at Dean who was shaking his head and looked back at Sam, "She told me to go ahead and Sam the bathroom is right over there and I gave her my cell phone just in case and on top of that she is wearing my amulet so no demon is going to get to her." Erin said and took a seat next to Dean and sat her bags on the floor. Out of all the bags Dean noticed the Victoria's Secret one and smiled.

"What did you buy me?" he smirked.

"I might have got me a few things you will like but you just have to wait until later." She said and grabbed a fry, "I don't want to ruin the surprise."

Dean licked his lips as looked at her, "Ok guys you are making me uncomfortable." Sam said, "I am going to go and wait on Avery over there." He said and got up.

"I swear he needs to relax a little." Dean said.

"He is just worried and I think its cute Dean."

"So what you think I don't worry?"

"You don't but I still think you are just as cute." She said as she leaned over and gave him a kiss.

Avery washed her hands and looked at herself in the mirror. The cuts on her face were finally starting to fade and she smiled a little. She picked up her bags and walked out of the restroom to go to meet up with everyone else.

When she walked out of the bathroom she wasn't watching where she was going and ran into someone, "Oh I'm sorry." She said and looked up. The man just smiled down at her.

Avery gave him a smile and walked around him, "Hang on a second." He said and walked over to her, "You can just run into someone and walk away. The least you could do was give me your name." he said.

"Considering I don't know you I don't think that is wise but I am sorry." Avery was about to turn around when he grabbed her arm. She closed her eyes tight 'not again' she thought to herself.

Sam was almost to the restroom when he saw that a man had Avery by the wrist and he panicked.

"Please let me go sir." She begged.

"I will as soon as you agree to go out with me."

"I don't think so." She said and tried to pull away. "Please let me go now."

"Tell me why not."

"Hey!" Sam said and walked over to the two of them, "I think she just told you to let her go." He said.

"Who the hell are you?" he man asked.

"Someone who is going to kick your ass if you don't get away from her right now." He said.

The man looked down at Avery and let her go, "My bad. I didn't realize she was taken." He said before walking off.

Sam looked at Avery, "Are you ok? Did he hurt you?"

"No Sam I am fine. It just scared me a little that's all." She said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Sam I am sure but thank you."

"For what?" he asked and helped her pick up her bags.

"For stepping in."

"I couldn't let him hurt you." He said and they stood just stood there looking at each other, "Maybe we should get back to Dean and Erin." Sam said.

"Yeah I think you are right. I am ready to just get back and rest." Avery said.

After meeting up with Dean and Erin, they all made their way back to the car. Erin and Avery were in the back going through all their stuff and talking when Dean asked the dreaded question, "So how much did you spend?"

"Not that much." Erin said, "Maybe around….a thousand."

"What? Are you serious Erin? I said get things you need. Now I am going to have to get a whole new damn card!"

"We didn't get that much Dean relax."

"Really? Then what all did you get."

"Just a few outfits for me and Avery and I got some shoes."

"What kind of shoes?" Dean asked and Erin pulled out a pair of stilettos. "Heals Erin, when the hell are you going to wear heal? You hunt for crying out loud."

"You know what they say, woman can do anything a man can do but we can do it in heals."

"Ha Ha Erin.

Erin smiled at Avery before she leaned up and wrapped her arms around Dean and leaned into his ear, "I had to get them Dean baby. Its part of the outfit." She said.

Dean's eyes widened, "Really? When do I get to see this outfit?"

"If you behave I may show you later on tonight." She said before leaning back. Avery just shook her head and smiled. Erin was right when she said they should spend whatever they want and Dean would get over it or she would make him.

Avery sat back and was thinking about what had happened in the mall earlier. She asked Sam not to tell Dean and Erin and he agreed. She thought about how he saved her for being possibly hurt again. Maybe he wasn't such a bad guy after all. Maybe she should cut him some slack and get to know him a little better. Who knows if there came a time when they had to be in each others lives.

***Sorry its short but I am a little under the weather. I hope you liked and next chapter Sam and Avery are going to have a little chat about their past and get to know each other. Hope you liked and please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Later on that night after they got back from the mall, Avery was up stairs going through everything she had bought at the mall. She picked up the Victoria's secret bad and pulled out the blue thong Erin at convinced her to get and looked at it. She still didn't see how this thing could ever be comfortable. She tossed it back in the bag and was putting her close away when she heard something coming from the other room, _"Dean…Oh God!"_

"Oh goodness." Avery said as he heard the knocking on the wall. She hurried and put her stuff away and hurried down the stairs. She thought maybe they needed their space.

Avery walked into the kitchen and saw Sam sitting at the table. She stopped for a minute and thought about just going outside but she took a minute and thought that maybe would be a good time for them to actually get to know each other. "Hey Sam." She said and walked into the room.

He looked up at her and closed his book, "Oh, hey Avery. Is everything ok?"

"Yeah it's just…well I think Erin maybe showing Dean what she bought if you get what I am saying."

Sam laughed, "Yeah believe me I get it. That's why I try to stay as far away from their room as I can. Can I get you anything?" he said and got up from the table, "I mean are you hungry or thirst?"

Avery just smiled, "I'm fine Sam but thank you." She said and sat down at the table. "So what book are you reading?"

"It's actually a journal." Sam said and sat next to her.

"You keep a journal?" she asked him.

"No actually it was my dads."

"Oh ok. Where is he? I haven't heard you say much about him."

"He actually passed away a few months ago." Sam said sadly.

"I am so sorry. I didn't mean to bring it up."

"No its ok. You didn't know." He said and pushed the journal to the side. The room was quiet and he wasn't sure what he should say to her. Maybe he should just wait for her to bring up something first.

"So Sam I head you went to college. I bet that was nice and Stanford is a great school. You must be very smart."

"Yeah I went for a few years and I really like it."

"What were you going for?" she asked him.

"To be a lawyer and I actually had an interview before…well before things went back and well now I am back in the hunting world."

"I'm sorry things didn't work out for you."

"It's ok. So what about you? Did you have any plans for school?"

"After I graduated I wanted to go to Yale actually but it cost a lot of money that my parent didn't have and so that's why I was working at the diner. I was trying to save money so I could go but I don't see that happening." Avery said and looked down as she remembered her parent.

"I'm sorry for what happened to your mom and dad. I know that must be hard for you."

Avery wiped her eyes and looked at him, "It's ok. I know it wasn't your fault Sam but I just wish I could have told them I loved them you know?"

"Yeah I know what you mean."

Once again the room went quiet and they both could hear the thumping coming from up the stairs, _"Oh shit!"_ they head Dean. This was a little awkward. "So Avery do you want to take a drive maybe. If you want to." Sam asked.

Avery was a little nervous at first but when she heard Erin screams one more time she knew that she needed to get out of the house, "Yes let's go." Avery said and got up from the table.

Sam grabbed Dean's keys from the desk and they headed out the door.

* * *

The ride was quiet and Sam wasn't exactly sure where they were headed. He saw a sign up a head for a bar and grill and figured that would be a place where they could go and just hang out. They pulled up and went inside. The place was extremely busy but they managed to get a table in the middle of the room. "What can I get you guys?" the waitress asked.

"Two beers please." Sam said.

"Actually can you make mine a coke please." Avery said.

"Coming right up." The waitress smiled and walked off.

"Not much of a drinker?" Sam asked her.

"You know I have never had a drink in my life. I guess it just goes back to the way I was brought up."

"I'm sorry. Maybe we should go somewhere else."

"No this is fine. Just because I don't drink doesn't me I don't like places like this. I think its fun to just watch other people." She smiled.

"So you must have lived a sheltered life huh?"

"I guess you could say that but I liked it. I mean sure I wasn't the most popular in school but I knew what I believed in and that was it. I really didn't care what others thought."

"Where you allowed to date or were that like a big no?"

"I did date a few times but most guys I went out with had one goal in mind and so it never worked out."

"I'm sorry about that." Sam said and thought about something that he remembered from their time in the cabin, "So you never…I mean…" he stated, "You know what, never mind."

Avery smiled at him, "Its ok Sam and the answer is no. I was saving myself for marriage. Some people might call me crazy but that's what I wanted." She said and he face dropped.

Sam looked at her and began to feel really guilty, "Avery I am…"

"Sam I know what you are going to say and you don't have to say you're sorry. I mean crap happens and you just have to try and move on." She said, "So what about you, any girls in your life?"

"There was at one time. I met her in college."

"Did you guys break up?"

"Not really. She uh, she died."

"I am so sorry. I am just going to have to stop asking you questions."

"I think that works both ways." He laughed.

"Ok so let just try and stick to the basics here. My name is Avery Williams. I was adopted and my father was a minister. I graduated and got accepted to college but I had to save up for that. I like all kinds of music and I am a hopeless romantic when it comes to movies. I loved when it snows and you are sitting by the fire with a cup of hot chocolate. I think there is more to a relationship then just sex so maybe that's why I always wanted to wait. I guess that is about it for me." Sam looked at her and she reminded him a lot of Jessica. Maybe that's why he felt an instant attraction to her. "So, what about you Sam?"

"Ok well my name is Sam Winchester. My mothers died when I was six months so I never really knew her. I was raised to be a hunter but I always wanted a normal life so when I turned eighteen I skipped out in the middle of the night and headed to college and that didn't go well with my dad at all but that's another story. Let's see, I like Jason Manns, I can go for a romance anytime, unlike my big brother and for your information sex isn't everything. Ok maybe for Dean it's a big deal for me its not. "

"That's good to know." She smiled. "Looks like we have a few more things in common."

"Yeah, yeah I guess we do." Sam said. He felt his phone vibrating in his pocket and saw that it was Dean, "I guess they finally got done." He said and Avery smiled before he answered. "What's up?"

"Where are you guys?"

"We are down at the bar and grill. Couldn't really take the noise anymore."

Dean laughed, "Alright well you sit tight and we will be there soon."

"Ok man." Sam said and hung up the phone, "Dean and Erin are on there way."

"This should be a fun night." She smiled at him.

"I think it just might be."

Thirty minutes later, Dean and Erin arrived at the bar and walked inside. They spotted Sam and Avery and walked over to join them. "What did we miss?" asked and grabbed the beer from Sam.

"Nothing much."

"Yeah I noticed." He said and looked at the table and there were only two beer bottle and one class of coke, "Wow, you two are a couple of party animals aren't you."

"Dean stop it." Erin said, "Not everyone drinks as much as you."

"I know, just you." He winked.

"That's true so why don't you make yourself useful and go get me a jack and coke." Erin said.

"Do I look like your servant?"

"Should I remind you what I did for you less than an hour ago?"

"Please?" he smirked.

"Ok either you go or that will never happen again." Erin said.

Dean just looked at Sam and Avery, "Do you guys need anything while I am up?"

"Yeah that's why I thought." Erin looked over to Avery and winked. Avery just smiled and pretended to know what she was talking about. "So are you two crazy kids having fun?"

"Yeah, I would say we are." He smiled at Avery.

"Well that's good." Erin said and saw Dean walking back with the drink and suddenly a girl walked up to him and put her arm around him, "Oh give me a break. Hey sweetheart." Erin said and the girl looked at her, "Yeah you, keep moving. He is taken."

Dean looked over at the girl, "You better listen to her. She has a temper."

"Well if you change your mind, give me a call." The girl said and slipped a piece of paper into his pocket.

Erin watched and was about to get up when Sam stopped her, "Just let it go Erin."

"Blondie is about to get her ass kicked."

"Just forget about it and let's have a good time."

"Yeah ok." Erin said and watched as Dean sat next to her with a smile on his face, "You got about two seconds to wipe that look off your face Dean Winchester."

"Oh come on baby. I am just glad I still go it." He smiled at Sam and Avery and when he got around to Erin she just had her warms crossed and the smiled faded, "But I don't want it anymore."

"You damn right." She said and grabbed her drink, "Cheers."

It was getting close to midnight and Sam looked over at Avery who was yawning, "Hey guys how about we head back?" Dean was kissing on Erin's neck and he never heard Sam, "Dean!"

Dean broke away and looked at him, "What now?"

"How about we head back to Bobby's?"

"Alright. I will go take care of the bill and we will see you guys later." Dean grabbed Erin's hand and they walked over to the car.

"Sam we don't have to leave yet if you guys are having fun." Avery said.

"No I am tired so we can head out but I had a good time tonight. It was nice just to get out."

"I had a good time too Sam." Avery said. Sam got up and pulled her chair out, "Thank you." She said. The bar had became more packed since they had been there so to make sure he didn't lose sight of Avery, he took her hand in his and they walked toward the door.

Erin smiled as she watched them, "Dean…Dean look."

"What?" he asked and turned around.

"They are holding hands. Its so cute." She said as she watched then. She looked at Dean and smacked him on the arm, "You never hold my hand."

Dean wrapped his arm around her and leaned in closer, "That's because I like to hold something else."

"You are so dirty minded. Maybe that's why I l…like you"

Dean knew what she meant, "I like you too. Come on, let's get out of here."

* * *

The next morning the four was sitting in the kitchen. Sam and Avery were a little closer this morning and things were finally calming down. "Morning everybody." Bobby said as he walked in.

"Morning Bobby. So what's up?" Erin asked.

"God a job for you guys."

"Awesome! What is it?"

"Just a ghost. Nothing big. If you leave now you could be back here by tomorrow."

"So all of you are leaving?" Avery asked.

Erin looked over her and knew Avery hated to be alone, "You know what, why don't I sit this one out."

"Erin you don't have to do this."

"It's not a big deal. I could use a break and some girl time. It will be fun." She smiled at her.

"Alright well I guess me and Sam will go get packed."

A few minutes later, Sam and Dean were packing the car and Avery stood back and she watched Erin walk over to Dean and Sam walk over to her. "Ok so you have our numbers if you need anything."

"Got them next to the phone. You guys just be careful." Avery told him and watched Dean and Erin, "You know they are actually a really cute couple when they think no one is watching them."

Sam turned around and saw the two next to the car, "Yeah they are. They are very lucky to have found each other."

"Who knows, maybe one day you will find someone like that."

Sam just looked at her and grinned, "Maybe I will."

Dean leaned against the car and Erin stood in front of him, "Are you going to be careful?"

"Are you worried about me Erin?"

"No…its just this is the first time since we have been….you know, that I haven't been with you."

"Yeah I know."

"Just….just come back in one piece or I swear I will kick you ass."

Dean smiled at her and placed his hands on her hips, bringing her closer, "You promise?" he said inches from her face.

"Oh I promise." Dean leaned in to kiss her but she pulled back a little, "Are you gonna, you know, say it?"

"Do you want me to say it?"

"Maybe." She whispered.

"Maybe I want you to say it first."

"Maybe I don't want to say it first." He said, he wanted to kiss her so bad right now but he knew she would let him until he said it. "But you know I do."

"Do what Dean?"

"Love you." He said against her lips.

"I love you too." She said before she leaned forward and gave him a kiss.

Sam watched them and just shook his head, "Ok well I better go pull Dean away before they get carried away."

"Ok, I guess I will see you later."

"Sounds good." Sam said. He leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek before walking down to the car. "Dean come on lets go." He said and climbed into the car.

Erin and Avery waved as the guys headed off down the road.

***Thank all you guys for reviewing. I am glad you like. Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Once the guys were gone, the girls headed back inside the house and locked the door. Avery's cheeks were still a little blushed from the small kiss Sam had given her. The way she felt around him now was a complete one eighty from the way she was felt a few days ago. The fear she had was gone and she was finally able to sleep through the night. Maybe the though of him begin downstairs at night made her feel safe.

"So Avery, what do you want to do now?" Erin asked her, pulling her at of her daze. Erin saw the look on her face and smiled, "I am guessing you are still thinking about the kiss on her cheek."

"What? I am not. I was just thinking about how cute you and Dean were out by the car." Avery smiled at her.

Erin just looked at her. She didn't know anyone was watching them so she had to play it off, "I don't know what you are talking about. I just told him to try and not get killed."

"Ok….if you say so." Avery said as she just looked at Erin, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why are you and Dean so….I guess you could say…..closed off from your feeling?"

"Me and Dean have never really been good at the chick flick moments. Plus whenever we are on case together we have a deal. He treats me just like he would anyone else. It makes things easer when you don't have emotions involved. But no matter what we know how the other feels by the end of the day and we like it like that."

"I think it's sweet that you guys are so alike."

"Don't let Dean hear you say that." Erin laughed, "Ok so what's on the agenda for today?"

"Uh well…." Avery started and suddenly held onto her stomach.

"Hey are you feeling ok?" Erin asked. "You look a little flushed sweetie."

"Yeah I just think breakfast isn't sitting well. I ate way too much." Avery laughed, "But anyways do you want to go to town or something? I think I could use some fresh air."

"That sounds good to me. Let me just go get ready and we can head out."

"Ok I need to grab a shower anyways."

"So half an hour and we are out the door." Erin smiled as she walked up the stairs.

* * *

As Dean headed down the long highway he looked over at Sam who was leaning against the door looking at his phone. "Sam, if you are that worried just call her."

Sam leaned up and looked over at Dean, "I don't know what you are talking about. I was just making use I haven't missed any calls."

"Uh huh. Sam I think you would have known if you had. Just call her. You know you want to so do it."

"Dean, I don't want to call her."

"Yeah right." Sam did want to call on check on Avery but he didn't want to bother her. Maybe she was glad he was gone so she could finally have some space. Dean watched his brother and knew he wasn't going to cave and call so he grabbed out his cells phone, "The things I do for you man." He said and dialed Erin's number.

"_Aw don't tell me you have screwed up already without me there."_

"Oh you're funny Erin. I was just calling to see how everything was going back at Bobby's."

"_So you are saying Sam is sitting there wondering how Avery is doing but he won't call so you call me."_

"Bingo."

"_Well she is fine. We are getting out a little today and just do some girl stuff."_

Dean's head dropped, "How much is this girl stuff going to cost me?"

"_Well how much am I worth to you Dean?"_

"Well considering you are talking about shopping with fake credit card that just happens to be mine I am going to say you are worth about fifty bucks."

"_Aw Dean I am hurt."_

"No you are not because you know you aren't going to listen to me."

"_That is true. Listen Dean just be careful today and get home as soon as you can and tell Sam to stop worrying. She is fine."_

"I will and I…well you know."

"_I know you too Dean. Call me later."_ Erin said and hung up the phone.

Dean just smiled and looked over at Sam, "They are both fine so you can relax."

"Ok….good. That's good."

"So now that's out of the way maybe we can get this job done so we can get back."

* * *

Later on that day, Erin and Avery were walking around a department store looking at clothes when Avery began to feel a little lightheaded and grabbed onto one of the racks. Erin turned around and saw her and walked over to her, "Hey are you ok?" she asked and held onto her arms.

"I don't know. I think I am getting the flu or something."

Erin sighed and had a bad feeling it wasn't the flu. "Avery I hate to say this but do you think we should get you a….."

"No! It's not that. I know it's not that. I am just getting sick and that's all." Avery said, "I'll be fine."

"Avery you can avoid this forever. We need to know if you are…"

"Erin, please don't say the words. I just want to ignore it for as long as I can. Please let's just check out and head back. I just need to get some extra sleep."

As much as Erin wanted to fight her on this she didn't want to push and upset Avery. She had been though enough and if she wanted to wait a few more weeks then she was going to let her. "Here are the keys. I will go check out and you can just wait in the car."

"Thank you Erin." Avery said and headed out the store.

Once Avery was out of sight, Erin walked over to the pharmacy area and walked down the family planning aisle. She looked around at all the E.P.T's and grabbed the first one she saw. She knew that Avery was in denial right now but one day she was going to want to know and this way Erin would have one when she was ready.

The next morning when Erin woke up, she got out of bed and walked down the stairs to start the coffee when she heard the rumbling of the impala and a smiled appeared on her face. She turned the coffee pot on and ran out the front door and right passed Sam, "Good to see you too Erin!" he yelled at her and she just waved behind her and she jumped into Deans arms.

"You didn't miss me did you?" Dean asked as he held onto her.

"Nope. There I is a spider in the kitchen and I am just so glad you are back to kill it. I thought it was going to kill me."

"Uh huh. So what did you cook for me?" Dean asked and sat her back on the ground.

"Hey don't think I missed you that much that I would cook." She smiled.

"So you did miss me?" Dean smirked.

"You missed me too."

"Maybe just a little. Come on lets get inside. I need a shower and I think you need one too." He said to her with a gin."

"Mr. Winchester you have a dirty mind…..but I missed it."

Sam walked into the house and looked around and didn't see Avery. When he heard Erin and Dean walk in the door, he turned to them, "Where is Avery?"

"She is still sleeping."

"It's almost ten."

"I know but she was sleep so let her sleep." Erin said as she pulled Dean upstairs. She walked into their bedroom and grabbed some extra clothes from her bag and forgot that a certain test up in there until it fell out and hit Dean's feet.

He looked down at it and slowly picked it up, "What the hell is this?" he asked her. Erin wasn't sure what to say. Avery walked passed Erin and Dean's door and saw Dean holding a test and her eyes widened. "Are you going to answer me or are you just going to stand there and act like you don't know what I am talking about?" Dean said.

Erin looked passed him and at a terrified Avery and knew she had to cover, "Dean I think we should talk about this later."

"No I think we should talk about it now. Are you pre…preg….pregnant?" he asked her right before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he hit the ground.

Avery covered her mouth, "Oh my god. Should we call someone?"

Erin just looked at her and smiled as she stepped over Dean, "No he will be ok. We have been through this before. He will wake up and scream a little and then finally talk about it. Don't worry about him."

Avery nodded as she looked at him on the floor, "I am guessing you didn't buy that test for you Erin."

"I am sorry I didn't tell you but I figured I better buy it while the boys were gone verses later when they are here watching our every move. You never know, one day you might get up the nerve to actually take it." Erin said and looked at Avery as tears began to form, "Oh sweetie, don't cry. It's all going to be ok."

"I don't think it is Erin. I mean what if I…."

"If you are then you are and like I said it will all be ok. We are all in this with you and no one is going to hurt you. I promise and I always keep my promises."

"But Sam, what will he think of me?"

"Avery, Sam is not a cold heart son of a bitch. We don't have to tell him or Dean anything until you know for sure and decided what you want to do."

"So you are just going to tell Dean it's yours?"

"Like I said this isn't new to us so I will think of something. Plus I like seeing him sweet." Erin smiled. "Now why don't you go down stairs and say hi to Sam while I wake up sleeping beauty here?"

Avery smiled and walked out of the room. Erin looked over at Dean and rolled her eyes. "And you call me the dramatic one."

When Avery walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, she saw Sam standing there reading the paper with a cup of coffee in his hand. She quickly ran her fingers though her hair and fixed her pajamas before walking in, "You guys are back soon." She said. Sam was a little startled and dropped the cup to the floor, "I'm so sorry." Avery said and grabbed a rag. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"No its ok. I guess you can call it pay back." Sam laughed as he put the cup in the sink, "So uh, how are you?"

"I am good. Me and Erin got out yesterday and that was fun."

"Good to hear." He said. The two of them stood in the middle of the kitchen just looking around.

"So how did the umm job go?" Avery asked him.

"It went fine. It was pretty simple so that's why we got back her so fast."

"Well I am glad you guys didn't get hurt." Avery said and bit her bottom lip as Sam smiled at her.

"_Are you serious! What the hell Erin! I mean how…when!"_ Sam and Avery heard Dean yelling.

"What is going on up there? I though they would be going at it by now."

Avery didn't want to tell Sam the truth, "Erin spent a lot of money yesterday and my guess is Dean found out how much." She smiled.

"That sounds about right. So can I get you anything?" Sam asked.

"No I actually came in here to start breakfast. Would you like to help?" Avery asked with her hands nervously behind her back.

Sam just smiled down at her, "I would love to help." He said and the two just smiled at each other. Deep down Avery wanted to know what was going on with her but she knew that it would change everything. So for now she was just going to keep it all a secret for as long as she could.

***Thank you guys so much for reviewing that last chapter. I am so glad that you liked it. So it took me so long to update. Hopefully you won't have to wait too long again. Please review! I love reading them!**


	10. Chapter 10

Dean was lying on the bed with his hands coving his face while Erin leaned against the wall with her arms crossed. "This cant be happening."

"Would you stop being so dramatic Dean?" Erin told him.

Dean sat up and looked at her, "I think I have a right. You are carrying around a pregnancy test in your purse Erin and you have yet to tell me why!"

"Maybe I don't see why it's any of your business." She replied to him. "What makes you think this has anything to do with you Dean?" Not that she would ever dream of cheating on Dean but it was fun to watch him squirm a little.

"Are you kidding me? Is that comment funny to you?"

"Maybe just a little." She smiled, "Dean what is the big deal?" she asked as she walked closer to him.

"What is the big deal? Come on Erin you cant be serious here. This could be life changing and you seem to be taking this very well! I mean this would be horrible! Can you imagine with a kid?" It took Dean a moment to realize what he just said and he didn't mean it the way it came out but by the look on Erin's face she took it all wrong.

"It would be horrible? Thank you Dean. I am glad to know that having a baby with me is so life shattering to you. I am so glad to know how you feel about it now!"

Avery was down stairs and she and Sam had heard every word that was said as they finished breakfast. She felt bad that because of her Dean and Erin where up there fighting. "Maybe I should go tell them breakfast is ready." She said to Sam.

"I don't know if you want to go up there or not. They sometimes get….physical when they fight."

"I think I will take my chances. I don't want them to have to eat cold eggs. Do you mind setting the table?" she asked him.

Sam just looked at her like she had two head, "Uh, set the table? What for?"

"I take it you aren't use to a sit down family breakfast."

"Not really."

"Well there is a first time for everything." She smiled. "Just put out five plates and five forks at each chair. It's simple. I will be right back." Avery smiled and walked out of the kitchen.

Erin grabbed her stuff and threw it in her bag, "You know what...I don't even want to share a room with you anymore."

"Now who is being dramatic?" Dean asked, "Erin just stop it. You know I didn't mean that."

"Yes you did Dean. You wouldn't have said it if you didn't mean it. You never want us to have kids together."

"I didn't say that! I just meant not now. Come on Erin! Do not put words in my mouth!" What Dean didn't know was that Erin had this all planned out. She knew what he really meant and she wasn't ready to have kids either but she knew how to keep Dean wrapped around her finger. "Please Erin." Dean said and wrapped his arms behind her.

Erin smiled to her felt and quickly wiped it off before turning around. "Did you mean it?"

"Of course not. I just think we are far from ready but if it says yes then we will figure all this out."

"Ok…that's all I wanted to hear." She said and gave him a kiss.

Avery knocked on the door and slowly opened it up with her eyes covered, "I'm so sorry but breakfast is ready."

Erin pulled away from Dean and smiled, "its ok Avery you can look."

Avery took her hand down and looked at them, "Dean listen, I think there is something you should know." She started.

"Avery you don't have to say anything. We have it all worked out" Erin winked at her.

"Oh, ok then. I just wanted to tell you breakfast was ready."

"Great I need to eat." Dean said and walked out of the room.

Avery waited until Dean was long gone before she closed the door, "Erin you didn't have to do that. I don't want you guys fighting because of me. I have caused enough trouble."

"No you haven't. Plus a good fight keeps us sane. Now come on and let's eat before it's all gone."

* * *

After breakfast was over, Erin was sleeping, Dean and Sam were helping Bobby out in the garage, and Avery was sitting in the bathroom floor. Once again breakfast didn't sit well with her. She got up and splashed water on her face. This was getting old. For the last week she has been able to keep anything down. Avery looked over at the small box on the counter. As soon as the guys were gone and Erin was asleep she went into her room and grabbed it from her purse. She tried to put up a front that she was fine but deep down she wanted to know the truth. She couldn't take it anymore. Today was the day when her life may change forever.

It was getting close to noon and Avery sat in her bedroom clinging to her pillow. She never wanted to leave the room. "Hey Avery are you in there? We are going out of lunch." Erin called though the door.

"I-I'm not hungry. Just go without me."

Erin stood on the other side of the door and had a feeling something was wrong. She walked back down stairs and saw the guys standing by the door "Are you guys ready?" Sam asked.

"Uh, well I am but Avery said she wasn't hungry. She is in her room."

"She has been in there all morning." Sam said.

"I know. Hey listen why don't you guys go ahead and me and Avery with catch up with you guys."

"Are you sure because we can wait." Sam said.

"What? No we can't. I am about to starve." Dean said.

"Dean, you just ate three hours ago."

"Yeah well I have blood sugar issues."

"What? Since when?" Erin asked.

"Since now. We'll see you guys later." He gave Erin a kiss and headed out the door.

Erin walked back up the stairs and down the hall to Avery's room and knocked again. "Hey Avery open up."

Avery got off the bed and walked over and opened the door, "Are the guys gone?"

"Yeah they just left. Looks like me and you are going to have a girl's day."

"I don't really feel like getting out today. I think I am getting sick."

"You just need some fresh air so you get changed and we will go and you will feel better in no time. I am going to get my bag and meet you down stairs." Erin said and headed back to her room.

Later on that day Erin and Avery sat in a small ice cream shop in the mall and Erin just watched Avery. She had been quiet almost the whole day and she had a feeling she knew why. There was a certain test missing from her purse so unless one of the guys needed to explain something she knew Avery had taken it. "So Avery, how uh, how are you feeling today? I mean anything new going on with you." Erin asked.

Avery looked up from her sundae as if she was clueless, "No. Everything is just fine with me. How are you?"

"I'm good. I just didn't know if there was anything you wanted to talk about while it's just me and you."

"I can't think of anything. I mean things are fine and I am feeling much better these days."

Erin knew by the look on her face she was lying and she wasn't very good at it. It was time to just come out and ask. "Ok Avery I am not going to beat around the bush here. One you suck at lying so please don't try it again. You are to…innocent." Erin smiled, "And two, I know you took the test sweetie."

Avery dropped her spoon in look at her new friend, "I-I don't know what you are talking about." Avery said and Erin just arched her brow, "And you know I am lying."

"Yes I do so let's just try being honest here."

"Ok yes I took it. I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I should have asked you first."

"Avery I got it for you but I guess my next question is what did it say?" Erin asked.

Avery knew she couldn't lie so she figured she would just try changing the subject. "Hey I saw that Victoria's Secret was having a sale on uh….hot stuff."

"Avery stop it and just tell me. You can't keep this to yourself. We have to talk about it." It didn't take much for Avery to break down in tears, "Oh no Avery, please don't cry." Erin said and moved over to her, "It's going to be ok."

"No-No Its not." Avery cried.

"Yes it will. You just have to trust me a little bit here and plus I am never wrong so if I say it's going to be ok then it will be." Erin gave her a hug and rubbed her back, "You just need to calm down and talk to me." Avery pulled away and wiped her eyes. She still couldn't say the words so she just looked at Erin and nodded yes. Erin wasn't surprised at all but she had to let Avery know that she wasn't alone. "Like I said before, everything is going to be fine. Stuff like this happens everyday. Don't worry."

"Please don't say anything. I don't want anyone to know yet."

"But Avery we can't just keep this from the guys."

"Please Erin." She begged, "I am not ready yet. Please." Erin looked into Avery eyes and as much as she hated to do it she agreed.

"I won't say anything but I am not going to lie to Dean. If he figures it out then I will have to tell him."

"That's fine. I understand. Thank you Erin."

* * *

When Dean and Sam got back to the house, the girls where still gone. "I guess they must be having a good time." Sam said and closed the front door.

"Yeah well I wonder how much this good time is going to cost me." Dean said. "I am going to take a shower." Dean hung his jacket on the rail and walked up the stairs.

Once in the bathroom her turned on the water and let it get warm. As she took of his shirt he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. It was the same box Erin had in her purse that she claimed to have bought just for precaution. Dean picked up the box and saw it was empty. "Son of a bitch!" he said and turned off the water.

Erin and Avery finally got back to the house and walked inside just as Dean ran down the stairs, "I was just about to call you." He said to Erin.

"Well I am right here so what's up?" she asked and all he did was hold out the empty box. "Ok well Dean is there something you would like to tell me?" she smiled.

"This is not funny Erin. Just tell me the truth? Yes or no?"

Avery stood behind Erin and began to feel guilty and just then Sam walked in. "What's going on?"

"Oh I will tell you what's going on, Erin might be pregnant."

"I never said that Dean." Erin said.

"Then why did you buy it and why did you take it? I think I deserve to know!" he raised his voice and Avery couldn't let Erin take the fall for her. It was time to get this all out in the open.

"It's not Erin's so stop yelling at her." Avery said. "It's mine. She bought it for me." Once it was out, Avery looked at the three of them and they were all silent. When she looked at Sam she could see that he was more worried than anything at this point. She couldn't tell him what it said yet. She was too embarrassed. Before she broke down in tear, she ran upstairs and into her room.

Erin felt so bad for Avery right now. The poor girl was scared to death and all they were doing was staring at her. "Way to go Dean." Erin said and sat down on the steps.

"What did I do?" he asked.

"You just had to make everything public. I mean even if it had been mine you should have waited to talk to me about it alone."

"Guys don't start right now." Sam said, "Maybe I should talk to her."

"I think that would be best." Erin said.

"I just need to know if she told you what it said." Sam asked Erin.

"She did but it's not my place to talk about it Sam. This is between you and her and I think its time and Dean just let you guys talk."

"I agree with you there." Dean said. Sam took a deep breath and headed up the stairs. He had a feeling that after today everything was going to change.

***Thank all you guys for reviewing! I am so excited that you are enjoying the story. Every single review, big or small, just makes my day. I hope you liked the chapter. How will Sam react? You just have to wait and see : )**


	11. Chapter 11

Sam walked up the stairs and down the hallway until he got in front of Avery's door. He stood there for a second wondering what he was going to say to her and even more what she was going to say to him. Either way he was going to assure her that this was in no way her fault what so ever. After pacing back and forth he finally got up enough nerve to knock. "Avery, its Sam. I was wondering if uh, if we could talk." He said. He wouldn't blame her if she said no and told him to leave. That's what he would do but she was different.

Avery wiped the tears from her eyes as she held onto her pillow. It was now or never. She had though about just climbing out the window and running away but it was a long drop and she hated heights. Maybe it was a sign so she didn't the only other thing she could do. "Come in." she said and watched as the door opened slowly. She could tell his heart was beating just as fast as hers.

Sam walked into the small room and closed the door. He wasn't sure what to say. Should he just come out and ask her? He knew he couldn't do that so he just said the first thing that came to his mind. "Cold day out there isn't it?" he grinned. So maybe that wasn't the best ice breaker.

Avery just looked at him, "Uh, yes it's pretty cold."

Sam looked around the room for a minute until the next bad thing came out, "Make sure you wear a jacket if you go out. You wouldn't want a cold or something."

"I will be sure to do that. Thank you." Avery said and adjusted herself on the bed. "So did you really come up here to talk about the weather Sam?" she asked him.

"Umm well I just came to see how you were doing today."

"I've been better but I have been worse."

"That's good. I mean not that you have been worse but you know that…that you are ok or I mean good. I am glad you are good." He said. This wasn't going the way he thought.

"Are you good Sam?" Avery asked.

"Me? Yeah…yeah I'm good."

"Good." Avery said and looked at him. It was obvious this was not going as planned for him but then again who ever has a speech prepared for something like this. What was he suppose to say Hey sorry my possessed body knocked you up? Maybe it would be best if she started. "I think I know why you are up here Sam."

"You do? Well then you are doing a lot better than me." He laughed a little.

Avery knew he wasn't just going to come out and ask her if she was pregnant so she told him the only way she knew how, "So I'm pregnant and that's about all I have to say so if you want to ask me something you can now."

"Oh….ok then." Sam said and walked over to the bed and sat down on the side beside her. There was only one thing he wanted to say to her and that was, "I'm sorry." He said quietly.

With those words Avery broke down and cried again. "It's ok. You weren't you so it's no big deal." She cried.

Sam turned around and looked at her, "Please don't cry Avery." He said and put his hand on her leg. "It's going to be ok."

"What are we going to do now?" she asked him.

Sam didn't have the answer to that question. Run and hide came to his mind but that wouldn't make her feel any better. This wasn't exactly the way he planned on having his fist child. "Hey-Hey listen to me alright, we aren't going to do anything but make sure you and him or her are healthy and safe and I am going to make sure that happen. You don't need to worry about anything."

"But I have screwed everything up. I mean I am sure you had this day planned out just like me."

"Uh, what?" he asked. Maybe this was a girl thing.

"I mean you know, your wife planning this big dinner with candles and she would sit in your lap and look you in the eye and tell you that you were going to be a father." Avery sobbed.

"Well…I can't say I ever really thought about it like that. Sure I planned on being married but that's about it."

"That's how I always pictured it but then again I pictured a lot of things going different in my life."

Sam put his arm around her and pulled her close to him as she cried. "Thing sometimes don't go the way you always thought they would and sometimes that sucks but when that happens you just have to make new plans and those can sometimes turn out even better." He said after making that up off the top of his head. Oh God he was turning into Dean.

"Do you think this will turn out ok?" Avery asked.

"I hope so." Sam said. "I really hope so."

After holding onto her as she cried herself to sleep, Sam slowly moved off the bed and covered her up. He walked out of the room and back down stairs. He found a note left by Dean that read :

**_Gone out to give you two some alone time and stuff like that. This is where I would say use a condom but I don't think it matter. Behave Sammy. See you tomorrow._**

Sam just shook his head and sat the note back down. Only Dean would find something funny to say about this. Sam walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. He was scared and confused but he knew that Avery had to feeling worse than him. After all she was the one having to go with all these changes. He needed to do something to cheer her up and let her know that he was going to be there for her though everything. He thought back to their conversation and he had a way that was sure to make her smile.

* * *

Avery opened her eyes and no longer felt Sam next to her, "Sam?" she called out as she looked around. Normally she heard Erin and Dean yelling in more ways than one but the house was silent. She got out of bed and walked out of her room and the house was dark. "Hello?" she said as she walked down the stairs. Maybe everyone went out of dinner.

She looked in the den and it was empty. When she turned around she saw the smallest light coming from the kitchen. When she walked in she saw dinner on the table and one candle in the middle of the table and Sam standing there. "I was beginning to think you weren't going to wake up. Come in and sit down." He said and pulled out her chair.

"What is all this?" she asked and sat in the chair.

"Well when I got up everyone had go out so I cooked. It may not be the best but I tried."

"What is it?" Avery asked and looked at the plate.

"Bobby didn't have much to choose from but it's a hotdog on a hamburger bun. That's about it." He smiled.

Avery had to admire him for trying, "Its looks great."

Just as she was about to move her chair closer to the table Sam stopped her, "Hang on there's more." He said and walked over to her. The next thing she knew, Sam's very large self was in her lap.

"Uh, Sam? W-What are you doing?" she asked. He had his arms around her and on the back of the chair to hold him up so he didn't hurt her but still Avery was a bit confused.

Sam just looked in her eyes, "Avery, you are going to be a mother." He said as calm as he could.

Avery just could take it after that and she started to laugh. He really was good at listening. Sam got off of her and pulled her into a hug. "I wanted to make you laugh."

"I think that did it." She smiled against him. "Thank you for that Sam."

When she pulled back his arms were still around her waist and her around his neck. They locked eyes and she swallowed the lump in her throat.

Sam knew what he wanted to do at this point but wasn't sure of the out come. He decided to think positive and go for it. He leaned down and kissed her. Avery wasn't sure what to do but when she felt his lips softy touch hers she closed her eyes and kissed him back. Maybe this was the good change Sam was talking about.

_***So I ended on a happy note this time. This will be the last update for this story for a week or so due to the holidays. Lots of traveling and no laptop : ( I hope you liked it and thank you all for your awesome reviews!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**One month later**

In the past months, Sam and Avery had gotten very close. They had begun seeing each other and Avery was happier than ever. Every time she had a bad dream Sam was right there to make she feel better. He still slept down stairs on the couch and he was ok with that. He didn't want her to feel uncomfortable about anything. He was just glad that she was getting better every day and that they were together and having a baby. They had both gotten use to the idea and today they were going to be their first appointment. She was eight weeks along and it was time to see their baby.

Avery was in the kitchen cleaning up after she finished making her pies. In the last few weeks that seemed to be all she wanted to eat. "Something smells good in here." Dean said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Thank you. I was in the mood for peach pie today for some reason." She smiled and Dean sulked.

"Oh…I guess that's ok"

"Don't worry Dean. I made an apple pie just for you." She said and pulled it out of the oven.

"I love you Avery. You're awesome!" He smiled and took a whiff.

"I don't know about that….my pies maybe." She said. "But thank you." She smiled and finished up the dishes. "Where is Erin at?"

"Well she is still sleeping off last night." He winked at her.

"So I heard." Avery said. "We need thicker walls here."

"What can I say, us Winchester men have a gift." Just as the words left his mouth he felt bad, "Avery I'm sorry."

"No, its ok. I have kind of gotten use to the dirty talk." She smiled. "Can I get you anything or did you get all you need last night?"

"Ha-ha look you…you dirty minded thing. Hey Sam your girlfriend is dirty talking me!" he laughed as Sam walked in the room.

"Is she now? I think she has been around you too long." Sam said and gave her a kiss on the cheek."

"That's because I am cooler than you are. Hand me a fork." Dean said and Avery just shook her head. At least she wasn't the only one who liked pie for breakfast.

Later on that day, Avery got dressed and met Sam down stairs. "Are you ready to go?" he asked her and handed Avery her jacket.

"Where are you guys going?" Erin asked.

"I have an appointment today."

"That's awesome. Good luck guys. I want pictures." She smiled at them.

"Pictures of what?" Dean asked as he walked into the room with the last piece of pie. "Oh and Avery we are out of pie by the way."

Erin nudged him, "Don't be rude Dean."

"What…. I was just saying." He said. "Where are you guys going?" he asked when he noticed they had on their jackets,

"We are going to the doctor so we will see you guys later."

"Okie dokie." Dean said and walked toward the Dean.

Erin just shook her head. Pie mad that man a little too happy sometimes. "You guys be careful."

"Will do. See you later Erin." Avery said and they walked out the door.

* * *

As they sat in the doctor's office Avery looked around at all the happy married coupled. That was supposed to be her. Not that she didn't care about Sam it was just this isn't the way she planned on having a baby. "Hey are you ok Avery?" Sam asked her.

"Yeah." She smiled sadly. Sam looked at her and knew what was wrong.

"Williams" the nurse called and they got up and followed her into the back. "Are you the husband?" the nurse asked Sam.

Once again Avery felt bad, "Uh n…"

"Yes I am." Sam said. He didn't want her to have to say no and feel worse. He didn't mind people thinking they were married.

When he said that, Avery smiled at him. He really was a great guy and she was lucky to have him in her life. She got up on the table and lay down while Sam sat in the chair next to her. "Lets have a look shall we." He doctor said. She poured the cold gel on Avery belly. As she moved around, Avery and Sam watched the screen. "There is your baby."

Avery looked at Sam and smiled. It was so little. This made things real for them. They were going to be parents in a few months. Sam reached out and held her hand. This may not be the most picture perfect way to have a baby but either way he was happy.

Once they left the doctors office, Avery sat in the passenger side and looked out the window. Sam could still tell that something was wrong and he knew what it was. "Avery if there is anything you want to talk about I am here." He assured her. Just like that the tears began to fall, "Did I say something?"

"No Sam." She wiped her eyes and looked at him, "Its just…Today was supposed to be one of those days where me and my husband take the picture and show it to our moms and dads and we…." She sobbed, "We do have one. Oh God we're orphans." She cried.

Sam knew that this must been one of those mood swings, "But we have a Erin and a Dean…even a Bobby. Who else has that?" he said trying to cheer her up. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's not your fault. I'm the only that's sorry for being such a girl about this."

"It's ok. You are supposed to be emotional Avery. I think that's part of it."

"I don't want to be like this. I mean I'm so happy and you….you're great Sam and thank you for what you did back there, saying you were my husband. It made me feel better. It was almost like…"

"We were a family? Yeah I know what you mean." Sam said and he thought back to the way it felt to say he was her husband. It made him feel good. He really cared about her and he was going to be there for her and their baby for the rest of their lives so maybe they should make it official.

Sam pulled over onto the side of the road and stopped, "W-What are you doing?" Avery asked Sam.

"I need to ask you something and if you say no I will totally understand but what if….what if we got married? Because if we did we wouldn't have to lie to anyone and I know how you always want to be honest and the whole having a baby and not being married bothers you so…"

Avery could tell her was nervous. He was ramble. She had learned when he was nervous he rambled a lot. "Sam, stop."

"I'm sorry. It was a stupid idea. I shouldn't have said anything."

"No-No I was going to say I think that it's a great idea." She smiled at him, "I would love to marry you. It would keep the baby from having two names." She smiled.

"Alright….sounds good." He said and pulled back onto the road.

Avery sat there thinking about what had just happened. Did she really just agree to marry him? Maybe the pregnancy was making her lose her mind but when she thought back to how great Sam has been to her she knew that he would be a great husband. Who knows, they may even grow to love him. She was half way there already.

* * *

Erin and Dean we laying on the couching doing what they did best, "Maybe we should take this upstairs." Erin said as Dean kissed on her neck.

"I think I like it right here." He said and slipped his hand down the front of her jeans, "And I think she likes it right here too." He smirked.

Sam and Avery pulled up to the house and walked inside, "Guys were back!" Avery called out. She hung up her jacket and turned toward the den and saw Dean and Erin about to hit a homerun. "Oh God!" she said and covered her eyes. "Sorry." She said and turned around.

"What is it?" Sam asked and then he saw, "Whoa! Come on guys!"

"Don't you knock?" Dean said and zipped up his jeans, "Oh come on we weren't doing anything bad…..yet."

"Still dude you got a room. You need to use it."

"Yeah well….what are you doing back so early?" he asked as he tossed Erin her jeans.

"Oh yeah how did the appointment go?" she asked and noticed they were still looking away, "You can look now."

Avery turned around and sighed, "Good you are dress. The appointment went great and well….me and Sam got to talking and we have decided to uh…to get married."

Dean and Erin just looked at them, "I'm sorry what?" Dean said.

"We just figured it was the best thing to do." Sam said.

Dean looked over at Erin who had tears in here eyes, "Great! Thank you Sam. You are killing me here man." He said and sat down on the couch and Erin kicked him, "Ouch!"

"Don't be a jerk. I am so happy for you guys." She said and walked over and hugged them both. "First a baby and now marriage."

"Yeah Yeah…..then love and a baby carriage. We know!" Dean said and got up, "But Congrats you guys. This is just….just super!"

"Thanks Dean…I think." Sam said. "So anyways where's Bobby?"

"I think he is in the back. Oh this is exciting." Erin said.

While Erin was helping Sam find Bobby, Dean walked over to Avery and put his arms around her, "Looks like you are stuck with us now kiddo."

"It's ok. I like you guys."

"Aw…..So Avery, are you feeling good?"

"Yeah why do you ask?"

"Well one you agreed to marry my brother and two…..well you have been back a good ten minutes and… I'm not smelling pie. Now as the uncle it's my job to make sure my niece or nephew is happy in there and something tells me they want some pie."

Avery just smiled and looked over at him, "By the way it looked you were about to get some pie when we walked in."

"See there you go ago with the dirty talk." He smiled at her and gave her a hug, "You are going to fit in just fine."

"Thank Dean. That's means a lot coming from you." Avery said and pulled away from him.

"Now….about that pie?" he raised his eyebrow.

"Dean Winchester, leave her alone about the damn pie! She is getting married!" Erin yelled from the other room.

"I'm being a good uncle!" he yelled back and walked away from Avery. As he went Avery shook her head. Maybe one day she and Sam would have what Dean and Erin had. Only time would tell.

_**** So I said no more updates for a few weeks but mid gift wrapping I wrote this chapter. It's not much but you guys are so awesome at reviewing and I am so close to 100 reviews I decided to write one more. Plus call it a Christmas gift to you. Sooooo maybe as a present you guys can get me over the 100 mark? Just asking : ) I hope everyone has a Happy Holiday where ever you are in the world.**_


	13. Chapter 13

Later on that day, Erin finally found Bobby and told him everything at was going on. She had remembered that he was ordained and he could marry Sam and Avery today and that's just what they wanted. The wedding was small and different but that was ok to them. Sam promised to always take care of Avery and the baby and Avery did what Avery did best. She cried and so did Erin as Dean ate the pie that Avery had made for him to keep him quiet. The wedding wasn't perfect but it worked for them.

That night, Sam was down stair getting the couch ready when Avery walked down the stairs and saw him looking very uncomfortable. It was time to take the next small step. "Hey Sam." She said and turned on the light.

Assuming something was wrong he jumped up and ran over to her, "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Calm down." She smiled, "Nothing is wrong. I just saw you down here and I was wondering if you might would…..maybe…. want to sleep in the bed. You know, with me. I mean we are married so there is no reason why you should have to sleep on that small couch. I mean you are like two feet bigger than it." She laughed.

"No. Its ok. I am use to it by now." He said.

"Oh…well ok then." She said a little disappointed.

"But if you are sure then I would love to sleep with you." Sam said when he noticed the look on her face. "I mean in the bed. As in sleeping…..with our eyes close sleep."

"I get it Sam. I knew what you meant." She smiled. Avery took hold of his hand and they walked up the stairs.

It wasn't long until they were both curled up and facing away from each other. Avery thought this was go differently that maybe they would be closer than this. Maybe Sam liked his space? She asked herself. That must be it. Avery closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Sam slowly opened his eyes and saw that Avery was laying on his chest with her leg propped up on him. He smiled at how sweet and innocent she looked. He was sure not to move. He wanted her to sleep as long as she wanted so he just lay there.

It wasn't until she started moving around that a problem started to arise. Avery was still fast a sleep but when she started moving her knee around on certain areas that Sam began a little nervous. "Oh God" he whispered.

As she moaned a little in her sleep Sam found himself becoming harder and even as good as it felt he knew he had to get out of there. He jumped out of bed and Avery woke up and saw him and thought something was wrong. "Sam…what are you going?" she asked.

Sam quickly grabbed a pillow and covered his erection, "Uh, I just remember that I uh, promised Bobby I would help him with something."

"Oh ok then." She said and watched as he back out of the room. Something was up with him.

A few days later, Avery noticed a change in Sam. He seemed to do anything he could to keep his distance from her and she had tried everything to get him to at least act interested in her. She even attempted to change in front of him and he even ran out of the room then. Maybe she did something wrong. Maybe with a little help she would be able to make him happy.

Erin was sitting in the den looking over a possible case when Avery walked in and sat next to her. "We need to talk." Avery said.

"Oh, ok. What did Dean do now?" she smiled.

"Oh nothing. I wanted to ask you a question."

"What is it?"

Avery took a deep breath, "I was wondering if I could get some advise from you….about s..s..sex." Avery said nervously.

"Sex? Are you serious?" Erin asked, "I didn't mean that in a bad way I was just making sure you are serious."

"I don't know if I am or not. It's just that I have been thinking the last few days and since Sam and I got married and I am pregnant with his child, well I was wondering if it was time I sucked it up and took the next step. I mean right now I really hate sex. It was not what I ever imagined. It has to get better right?"

"Avery what happened to you was awful so there is no wonder you hate it sweetie. There is nothing wrong with that."

"I know but the weird thing is that I am now married to the person who I had this really bad sex with. What if it is always bad? What if it was him or something and the next time we get to that point it's really bad again. I may hate sex forever. Oh no, what if I am bad at it? I mean I don't even know what I am supposed to say during sex."

"Say?" Erin asked.

"Yeah. I hear some of the stuff you and dean say and I don't have a clue to what some of that stuff even is!"

"Avery, calm down and don't worry about talking. That comes much later. So what you are saying is that you want to have sex to make sure it isn't bad?"

"Yes and no. I think maybe I just want to try it."

"Are you sure about this? Has Sam said or done something? I will kick his ass if I need to and I always win."

Avery smiled, "No it's the opposite. I mean the first morning he ran out of the room like he was on fire, then he didn't really say much to me after that and earlier I was getting changed in the bedroom and well once again he acted strange. Is it me?"

"Oh honey no. There is nothing wrong with you. You're a knock out but before I say anything are you sure about all of this?"

"I'm sure. I just think its time but I am a little clueless. I thought he would have at least made a move or something. I mean he doesn't even kiss me anymore."

"Sam is a nice guy and I am sure he just doesn't want to make you feel unconformable and I think I know why he ran out of the room both times." Erin smiled.

"Why?"

"That's a later conversation. Lets just parts of him may have been a little…..happy. Ok first you should know that sex doesn't suck and I am pretty sure Sam isn't bad at it. It will get better for you and believe me you will love it. That whole situation was just messed up. Maybe you should do something to let him know you are ready for the next step because I don't think he will make the first move. He respects you too much."

"How do I do that? Should I just tell him?"

"No. That kind of ruins the moment what you say _hey lets have sex now_. Try flirting with him and getting him in the mood. Then letting him know you want him without saying anything."

"How do I do that?"

"Just by maybe wearing something that shows a little skin or telling how you have been thinking about him. Like with Dean, he likes when I run my hand up his shirt while and am kissing on his neck. Some times I kiss on his earlobe while I run my hand over the front of his jeans." She said as she bit her lip. "Then sometimes I just come out and tell him how bad I want him to f…."

"Whoa! Ok I think I get it. I need to flirt more. I think I can do that. Thank you Erin."

"Anytime." She said and got up, "I think I need to go and uh, talk to Dean." She winked.

Avery smiled as she shook her head and went up stairs to see if she had anything a little more revealing. Thank goodness she was really showing yet or this could get awkward.

* * *

A half hour later, Avery walked back downstairs wearing a pair of tight jeans that took her a good ten minutes to get on. She had put on a few pounds since she bought them but she was going to make this work. She had on a tight pink v-neck shirt that was showing just enough cleavage. She felt bad at first until she thought about the fact that Sam was her husband and this was all going to be ok. She just had to relax.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she looked out the front door and saw Dean and Erin pretty much stripping each other in the front yard. Erin was really good at getting Dean going. When Dean pushed her into his car, Avery smiled and knew they would be busy for awhile and she didn't have to worry about them walking in the house.

Sam was sitting at the desk with his laptop and Avery knew it was now or never. She took a deep breath and headed into the room. "Hey Sam." She said but he never looked up.

"Hey. Can I get you something?"

'How do I answer that?' she asked herself, "Uh, maybe." She said and walked closer to him.

"Just give me ten minutes and I will help you with whatever you need." Sam said and typed away.

'Ok that may have not been the right answer. Let's try this again.' Avery thought, "Well I was kind of wanting your help right now." She said as she was now standing closer to him.

"Uh huh, just one second." Sam said.

Avery decided to step it up a bit. She needed to get even closer to him. She thought about what Erin said about the ears and wondered if something like that would work on Sam. As she went to move behind him, she didn't see the computer cord in front of her and trip over it, unplugging Sam computer but lucky he caught it before it hit the floor. "What the hell?" he asked wondering what happened.

Avery felt so stupid and her face turned red. "I-I'm sorry. I was just trying to…." she said and started to tear up, "Just forget it." She said and ran out of the room and up the stair.

"Avery, wait." Sam called out. He wasn't sure what just happened here. He saw Dean and Erin walk through the front door and by the look on Dean's face he knew just what they had been doing. Dean gave Sam a wink as he walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Sam." Erin said and looked around the room, "Where is Avery?"

"She just ran up stair crying and I don't know why."

"Oh no. Tell me what happened?" Erin said. She had a feeling something went wrong.

"I don't know that's the thing. I was sitting at the computer doing some research for Bobby and she came in so I asked if she needed anything and she said yes so I said give me a minute then she said she needed it now and I hang on and then she was doing something and tripped over the computer and that's when she got upset. What did I do?" Sam asked her.

"Oh Sam." Erin said, "Avery was trying to get your attention. Me and her had a talk earlier and let's just say she thinks you don't want her. She was trying to show you that she uh…wants you if you get my drift. I think you freaked her out when you started avoiding her all of a sudden."

"Oh no. I need to go talk to her." Sam said and walked up the stairs and knocked on the bedroom door, "Avery, it's me. Can we talk?"

"There is nothing to talk about." Avery said as she cried. Sam could here it in her voice.

"Please. I just was to talk to you."

"Sam, don't worry about. Every thing is fine."

"I am going to worry about." He said, "Alright I'm coming in." he said and opened the door. Avery was over by the dresser getting her cloths out. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." She said. Once Avery grabbed her clothes she realized she didn't have a suitcase so she dropped them to the floor and cried even harder. "I can't even storm out! I just want to go home." She cried and sat on the edge of the bed.

Sam went over and sat next to her, "Why would you want to leave? Did I do something wrong?" He asked her.

"No you didn't but I can't do this to you Sam. I can't be married to you. I mean this is crazy. You need to go out and find a girl that can make you happy."

"Where is this coming from Avery? You do make me happy."

"No I don't."

"Why do you think that? If I upset you just tell me what I did so I can try and fix it."

Avery covered her face with her hand. She had never been more embarrassed in her life. "You didn't do anything. It's not your fault you don't want me. It's ok." She said and wiped her face, "I feel like an idiot."

"Avery, look at me." Sam said and turned her to face him, "Just tell me why you think I don't want you."

"Because the other morning you jumped up and ran out of the room, you refuse to be alone with me and even when I try to put myself out there it does nothing for you. I'm just a not sexy person I guess."

"Avery I need to be honest here and believe me I am going to be more embarrassed than you are. I have avoided you the last few days because...well because I think I am too attracted to you if you get what I am saying. I want and I mean really want you. I just don't want to make you feel uncomfortable. I think you are very sexy."

"Really? Then why did you leave every time I change. "Avery said she started thinking about everything and stuff Erin had hinted at and she knew just what he meant, "Oh! I get it now."

"Yeah, "He chuckled, "You're perfect and I'm sorry if I made you feel bad in any way." Sam said and wiped her tears. "But don't think you have to impress me or walk around in low cut shirts to get my attention. I'm not my brother. I mean if you want to wear them I certainly won't stop you because right now you look...wow." he said and Avery smiled, "But that's not why I like you. I like you because of who you are not by what you wear. Please don't cry."

"I just want you to be happy"

"I am happy Avery. I am the happiest I have been in a really long time." Sam said. They looked at each other for a moment before Sam moved in slowly and gave her a kiss that would change everything for them.

_***Poor Avery : ( she tried. So there you go. I got through one Christmas now I just have 3 more over the next 2 weeks. So I think you may know what is next for Sam and Avery. I wonder how that will go? But anyways I do hope you liked this chapter. Please review and as always thank you all so much for being so awesome! Love you all!**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Rated M**

The kiss triggered the arousal in both their bodies. Avery felt like her heart was about to beat out of her chest but she wasn't going to turn back now. She wanted this and she wanted this with Sam. "Wait! Avery said and pushed him away from her softly, "Can uh, can we take things slow," she asked as she bit on her bottom lip.

Sam cupped her face and looked deep into her eyes, "I won't do anything you don't want me to do." He assured her.

When he said that Avery was sure she was making the right decision. She gave him a nervous smile before she pulled her shirt over her head and dropped in to the floor follows by her bra. She felt very exposed at this moment. Avery bit slightly on her bottom lip as eyes looked at her. She was waiting on him to make the next move and she didn't have to Sam long. He moved her back on to the bed slowly and covered her body with his own. He kissed her again. This time he didn't stay on her lips very long. Sam began leaving small kisses down her neck and down to her chest .Avery just closed her eye and let out slow breaths.

Sam got off the bed and began to work on her jeans. He began to pull then off along with her panties and waited for her to stop him but she didn't. He wanted to do his best to make this experience everything she had ever imagined for her first time. He pulled off his shirt and tossed it into the pile of clothes that was forming. Avery's eyes never left his. She didn't know what was next for them. She watched as Sam kneeled at the foot of the bed and pulled her closer to the end.

Sam spread her legs and looked up to see her chest heaving up and down. "Just try and relax." He told her as he loved his head toward her center.

With the first brush of his tongue across her clit, Avery thought she was going to jump out of her skin. She had never felt something so good in her life. She started to moan as he nibbled, sucked, and licked on her lips in rhythm as his thumb pressed against her clit. "Oh…" Avery moaned as he gripped the pillow behind her.

Avery felt her clit begin grow and swell. Sam went on like this for a while until he surprised her yet again by sticking two fingers deep inside and finding her g-spot. She had never felt anything like this. "Oh S-Sam!"

He thrust his fingers back and forth and continued working on his tongue over her clit. The combination of the two similar yet different sensations changed her moans into pleasurable screams. Her face flushed with a rose red color and she felt something strange building insider her and it could only be one thing, "I- I think…I think I'm coming!" she yelled, although she was not sure. Sam increased his speed with his fingers and sucked harder on her clit, flicked it with the tip of his tongue faster. After a few more seconds of pleasure came a sensation she never even imagined. Her body jerked, and her toes curled. Avery arched her back in amazement and she was stunned by the feeling of this orgasm to the point she was unable to let out a moan, she just panted heavily.

Dean and Erin sat at the kitchen table just looking at each other. "So uh, maybe we should go." Erin said.

Dean jumped up and grabbed his eyes, "I think that's a good idea."

They both grabbed their jacket and as soon as they walked up the door they ran into Bobby, "Where are you two off to?"

"Oh well you know, just going for a beer. Maybe you should come with us." Erin said.

"No thanks. I have beer here and I need to do some things around the house."

"Come on Bobby." Erin said and stopped him from going inside.

"Why, what's going on?"

"Well, Sam and Avery are…..talking about certain things. So come one." Erin said and tried to turn him around.

"What are they talking about? Maybe I can help."

"Oh no...no no. I don't think you can. Sam has it covered."

"He really has it covered if you get what I am saying." Dean winked.

It only took Bobby another second to figure out what was going on, "Oh hell. It's like I am running a damn motel. As if hearing you guys wasn't enough."

"You'll live. Come on and lets go grabbed a beer."

"I think whiskey is more like it. You kids are going to be the death of me one day." Bobby said and turned around and followed them over to the car.

Sam and Avery both lay there completely stripped as they kissed passionately. Avery could feel Sam's shaft against her center begging to get in but yet he held back. Avery broke the kiss and looked into his eyes, "Sam?"

"Yeah."

"I-I don't want to wait anymore." She whispered. "Please make love to me."

Sam's breath caught in his throat. He had never thought he would hear her talk like that but he liked it. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes…I mean if you want to."

"I do. I want you Avery." Sam said and kissed her again. He reached between their bodies and positioned himself at her entrance and stopped. "If you want me to stop just tell me."

With her eyes closed, Avery nodded. Sam slowly entered her and stopped as she gripped his shoulders tight and she took a deep breath and held it. Sam waited for her to relax and exhale before he continued to enter her. Avery felt a slight pain but nothing like before. Sam slowly pushed the rest of the way in. He stilled his movements, waiting for her to adjust to him being inside her. Sam looked down and saw a tear slide down her cheek. "Are you okay?"

"Yes" Avery whispered and opened her eyes.

Sam slowly withdrew from her then again pushed into her wanting her to get the feel of him, the real him. He continued his slow movements until he felt her grip his lower back and push him into herself a little. He took that as his cue to keep going. He began to slide in and out of her finding a comfortable rhythm. When he was fully in her he ground himself against her wanting to give her release. "Sam…Sam." Avery moaned.

Sam heard Avery's breathing become ragged and she grabbed onto his shoulders and squeezed. He knew she was near her climax. He thrust into her once more and again ground himself against her and she let out a soft moan as she closed her eyes again. Her orgasm was here. Sam felt her walls tighten around him as she clenched herself and soon the feeling was too much for him. "Oh God Avery!" he moaned.

"I-m….I'm….Oh my GOD!" she screamed as she came apart. Sam also found himself at his climax and he released himself inside her. They both stayed in the same position riding out their orgasm panting and trying to catch their breath. "That-that was amazing. I never though it would feel that great." Avery said.

Sam smiled down and her and gave her another kiss before he pulled out and rolled next to her. "Wow"

"Is that a good wow or a oh god what have a done wow?"

"A very good wow." He looked over her and smiled. Avery bit her lip and smiled. This was going to work. They were going to be happy.

* * *

It was after midnight and Dean and Erin laid on their bed just looking but at the ceiling as the head the squeaks from the other room, "So….wanna have sex?" Erin asked him.

"Are you kidding me? We would get started and I would hear Sam's name and be ruined for life. Give it a break!" Dean yelled at them.

"Dean, just let them be happy that your little brother is happy."

"Well that can be happy later. I dont need to hear his happy."

"I guess payback is a bitch huh?" Erin smiled. "Come on Dean. They're married and having a baby so we better get use to it."

"Well, better them than us I guess." Dean said and gave a kiss before he rolled over to attempt to go to sleep. "Night"

"Night." Erin said and just looked back up at the ceiling. The more she saw Sam and Avery together the more she got to thinking. She loved Dean and she knew he loved her but something was missing. They had been together almost four years and still every time Dean heard the word marriage he quenched. Sure she never really thought about getting married but now she was thinking that maybe it would be so bad. To bad she was in love with the one man who would rather lose a leg that be married with kids. Maybe one day he would see how good it could be and change his mind. Erin smiled to herself as she thought of herself as Erin Elizabeth Winchester. Maybe it was just a dream but it was a good dream for now.

***Short and sweet I guess lol. Ok so Sam and Avery are on their way to being happily married. Yay! Go team! Ok so after this chapter you will have more Dean and Erin and their relationship and struggles as Erin thinks more and more about wanting Dean to commit to her fully. I just wanted to focus on Sam and Avery and getting them together. Don't worry there will still be plenty of them : ) Merry Christmas Guys! Or Happy Holidays!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Two month later Avery- 5 months**

Erin was sitting on the couch in the den reading over Avery's book _'What to expect when you are expecting'._ She figured she could help out Avery a little more if she new what was going on. Erin knew nothing about babies but one day she might want one so she thought she better get to reading. Sam had taken Avery out for the day and Dean was outside working on the car as usual. This was the first time the house had been this quiet in a long time.

Erin was on chapter four when Dean walked in the house covered in oil. "Well, I think she should be good for another seven hundred miles or so." He said and wiped off his hands. "What are you reading?" he asked and sat down beside her.

"Oh, just a book that Avery had left out. I thought I would learn a little about what is going on with her."

"What for?"

"I don't know. Just a little curious I guess."

"She carries it and then it's born. What else is there to know?" Dean asked.

"There is a lot more to it than that Dean." Erin said and closed the book. "Can I ask you something?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"I am serious Dean. Do you ever think about having kids one day?"

"Not really."

"Not even once?"

"Nope." He said and he saw the look on Erin's face, "What? You know me. I can't be responsible for someone else. I am not really the fatherly type."

"Well, what about getting married? Do you ever want to do that?"

"Marriage is nothing but a piece of paper that you have to pay money for. Plus the chances of it lasting are slim anyway so why bother."

"Not even if you found that one person you wouldn't live without?"

"If I couldn't live without them then I wouldn't lose them."

"What if they wanted to get married one day?"

"What the hell is this all about, Erin? What's with all the questions all of a sudden? You know where I stand on this and I know where you stand. That is why we are perfect together." Dean said and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I am going to wash the oil off the car." He said and got up.

Erin watched him walk out the door and felt her heart sink a little. It was hard to be in love with a man that never wanted to change. After four years I looked like they were about to head in different directions and that scared her more than anything.

* * *

It was almost five when Sam and Avery walked back in the house. "We're home." Avery called out.

"Hey guys." Erin said as she came down the stairs, "How was your day out?"

"Perfect." Avery said and smiled up at Sam. "I have something to show you. Actually I have a lot to show you." Avery said and help up three big bags.

"I can see that. Well come on upstairs and you can show me."

"Ok." Avery stood on her toes and gave Sam a kiss on the cheek before she followed Erin up to her room.

Avery sat the bag on her bed and Erin closed the door, "Alight, show me what you got." Erin said and walked over to the bed.

"Ok well I don't think you want to see what's in this bag." Avery said and put the little one on the side.

"Oh I get ya. So show me the other good stuff." Erin smiled. Avery picked up a baby bag and pulled out three little outfits, "Oh my god they are go cute." Erin said and picked up a little pink outfit with flowers. "What if it's a boy?"

"That's why I got this." Avery said and showed her a blue outfit with a few trains on it.

"These are just so cute. I am really happy for you guys." Erin said and looked down at the girl outfit and her face saddened.

"You don't seem happy. What's going on?" Avery asked and sat next to Erin on the bed.

"Nothing…..its just I attempted to talk to Dean today and that didn't go well."

"Did you guys fight?"

"No it was nothing like that. I asked him where he stood on the whole marriage and baby thing and it was a no. He has no interest in ever getting married or having kids."

"I am sure he didn't mean it like that. Maybe he just meant not right now."

"No he meant not now not ever. But I am not surprised. I knew he never wanted normal."

"Neither did you at one time. Maybe he will change his mind."

"I doubt it." Erin said. "But don't let me bring you down. So did you have fun today?"

"We had a great time. Can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"Ok well I think I am going to tell Sam I love him tonight."

"Oh wow. That's awesome Avery. I am happy for you guys."

"But what if he doesn't love me back or what if he just says ok?"

"Avery, you worry too much, Sam loves you. I can see it when he looks at you. Everything is going to be just fine.

"You think so?"

"I know so." Erin smiled. Just as she got off the bed, Sam walked thought the door, "Hey daddy." Erin said.

"Am I interrupting girl time?"

"Oh no we're done. I am going to go and find Dean and I don't know, yell at him for something. I'll see you guys at dinner." Erin said and walked out the door.

"What's going on with her?" Sam asked. He could see something was bothering Erin by the look in her eyes.

"Dean." Avery said. "How can two brothers be so different?"

"Oh no what did he do now or do I even want to know?"

"I'll tell you but don't say I told you anything."

"Our first secret." Sam smiled. "Ok I won't say anything.

"Well Erin asked Dean how he felt about getting married and having kids one day and he shot the idea down with out even talking about it."

"Erin asked Dean to marry her?"

"No she asked him if he ever wanted to get married and have kids and he said he didn't want either and I think that hurt her feelings."

"Dean has never wanted normal. He is a lot like dad."

"But even your dad was married."

"I know and Dean sees what happened there and I think he is just scared."

"Well that may be so but if he doesn't change I think he may lose her one day."

"Did she say that?"

"No but one day she is going to want more, someone a little more open with her. Dean isn't the most forth coming with his feeling."

"Neither is Erin. She is just as closed off."

"But now she is trying."

"Then she has to give him time to adjust." Sam looked at Avery and could see they were going to have to agree to disagree on this. "Listen let's just let them worry about it."

"I think that sounds good but I hate seeing Erin sad. She is never sad."

"I know but they will work something out. They always do." Sam smiled. "Let's go get something to eat.

* * *

That night at dinner, everyone was a little quiet. Erin was pushing the fries around her plate and Dean was acting as if nothing was wrong. Avery watched the two and wanted so bad to help them in some way and Sam could see that. Maybe if they showed Dean that marriage can be great that we would change his mind. "I was going to wait and do this a little later but since you guys are here and well you're family so I think now is good." Sam said and walked over to Avery.

"What are you doing?"

"I got you something today." He said and pulled out a small box. "I think there is only one thing missing between us and I want to fix it."

"Oh goodness." She said and started to cry.

"Oh God." Dean rolled his eyes.

Erin kicked him under the table and looked at the two with a smile. "I love you, Avery." Sam said and put the gold band on her finger.

Avery was in full on tears at this moment. "I-I love you too, Sam." She said and wrapped her arms around him.

"That is so sweet." Erin said and wiped a tear from her eyes.

"Are you crying?" Dean asked her.

"I am because he is romantic."

"Thanks Sam." Dean said.

"Shut up Dean." Erin said. When they two looked back over at Sam and Avery they were making out right there in the kitchen. "Whoa guys. Let's wait until you get upstairs." Erin said and they pulled apart.

"We are trying to eat here." Dean said. "But congrats guys. You are stuck now, Sammy."

"Really Dean? Do you have to always add a comment to everything?" Erin asked.

"What? I said congrats."

"There was an attitude."

"No there wasn't!"

"Whatever. I need some air." Erin said and walked out of the room.

"I will go talk to her." Avery said. She gave Sam another kiss and followed Erin out the room.

"What did I do now?" Dean asked and Sam was quiet. "Do you know something?"

"I can't talk about it. It's a secret."

"What are you a teenage girl? If you know something then tell me. Erin has been pissed at me for something for over two weeks. I mean we haven't even had sex."

"TMI Dean. Ok I will tell you but you did not hear this from me."

"Just tell me."

"Ok, Erin is upset because you don't want to ever get married."

"Are you serious? Neither does she! That is why we work."

"Well I think she is thinking about it and it hurt her feeling that you don't want to get married or have kids."

"Now she wants kids? What the hell is going on? See what you started."

"I didn't start anything. Listen, maybe this is something you guys should talk about when you are alone."

"There is nothing to talk about. I am not changing my mind. The only reason she is talking like this is because she sees you guys and thinks she wants it but I know her and she doesn't want to be tied down with kids."

"If you say so but I would still talk to her."

"Fine I will." Dean said and took another bite of his burger, "But I will later.

Sam rolled his eyes. One of two things was going to happen. Either Dean was right and Erin was just going through a phase or he was going to sit by and lose her forever.

***Isn't Sam sweet? Will Dean change his mind? Review are loved : )**


	16. Chapter 16

Erin was sitting outside on the porch swing when Avery walked out the door holding a blanket. "I thought you might be cold." She said and took a seat next to her. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"There is nothing to talk about. You should be inside. This is a big night for you." Erin said and smiled at her.

"It is but I think you need me more." Avery said. "So what's going on? You seem so….not Erin."

"I don't know what's going on with me. I acting like a…"

"Girl? You are a girl Erin." Avery smiled, "There is nothing wrong with wanting something stable in your life. I know I am new to this whole demon hunting world but it has to be hard on you. I know it's hard on me and I have that little piece of normal."

"That is because you are married to a man who also wants normal and stable. I am dating or guy who what's anything but normal. I wouldn't even really say me and Dean are dating." Erin huffed. "We have been hunting and having sex for over four years and fell in love somewhere along the way. To be honest I don't even know who it happened."

"It happened to the best of us." Avery said and put her arm around Erin, "Everything will work out the way it should. You just have to give it time. I think Dean will come around one day."

Erin smiled over at Avery, "Thanks. I think you are wrong but thank you. I think me and Dean have a few things to talk about."

Just them Avery and Erin heard the screen door open and Dean walk out, "I think you are about to get your chance." Avery smiled and got up. She smiled as she passed Dean on the way inside.

"Why are you sitting out here? It's like forty degrees."

"Just felt like getting some fresh air." Erin said.

"Huh," Dean said and sat down beside her, "well I think you just wanted to get away from me."

"Why would I want to get away from you, Dean?"

"You tell me. Erin, you have been in a funk for a few weeks now so why don't we cut the small talk and you tell me what the hell is going on with you."

"That's right, you hate small talk."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." Erin said and turned to face him, "Why do you have to be so negative when it comes to Sam and Avery?"

"How am I negative? I support them. I am nice to her. Hell I ever like her. She is good for Sam."

"Every time something happens between them you sigh or roll your eyes like a ten year old girl."

"I do not!"

"Yes you do. Just like when Sam told Avery he loved her and gave her a ring. You just had to make a comment."

"I was joking."

"It wasn't really the time to joke. All you all to say was I am happy you for guys."

"Fine. I'm sorry. I will go in there and kiss their ass if that is what you want but something tells me that my lack of enthusiasm isn't why you have been distant."

"Actually that is part of it."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you are so closed off. I tried to talk to you this morning and you shut down everything I said!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dean asked, "Oh you mean when you were talking about babies and crap."

"See…that is the attitude I am talking about!"

"What?"

"Babies and crap."

"What was I supposed to say? I don't know anything about babies so why the hell would I want to talk about them?"

"Because I wanted to talk about it, Dean! I was trying to see how you felt about things."

"And I told you."

"Oh yeah. You told me you never want kids and getting married was stupid."

"I didn't say it like that."

"Pretty much."

"Ok fine. It may have come out that way. Why does it matter?"

"Because, the more I think about it more I realize that I am not getting any younger. Next week we will have been together five year and we are in the same place we were when we first meet. I love you and…."

"Oh no." Dean rolled his eyes and sighed.

"What?"

"This is about to get deep. Every time you say _I love you and_ or _I love you but_ I am about to get an earful of what ifs and maybes."

"You know what…forget it." Erin said and got up off the swing."

"Ok wait." Dean said and grabbed her by the arm, "Just tell me what you are thinking about."

"Why should I? You don't listen and you don't care."

"I care so tell me!"

"Ok fine. The truth is the more I see Sam and Avery together the more I think about the future and how one day I might want that."

"Erin, we have talked about this and we both said that we never wanted to settle down."

"I know that but we said that when we had been dating or together for a few months. Things change."

"So now you see everyone else getting married you want to get married? Well that makes since. So if Sam and Avery jumped off a bridge would you want to do it?"

"That's not funny."

"I am not trying to be funny. They get married so you want to get married."

"I didn't say I want to get married right now!"

Dean turned away from her, "Ahhhh, why are women so damn complicated." He said and ran his hands down his face.

"Because men don't listen! I am not ready to get married tomorrow and I don't want a baby nine months from now. All I am saying is I want that option."

Dean turned about around with a confused look in his face, "You want the option?"

"Yes Dean I do. I want to know that one day when the time comes that you will consider taking that next step."

"I am fine where we are."

"So that's it. You never want to settle down? You never want a family? Let's say we kills this yellow eyed son of a bitch. What then?"

"Then hunting will get a little easier. We can have more time to do what we want."

Erin felt like she was talking to a brick wall. She was getting nowhere with Dean and she never would. "I am going to bed." Erin said and walked in the house. Maybe if she gave Dean a night to think about it. If he still felt the same way then she was going to have to make a decision.

Sam and Avery sat on the couch as the watch Erin storm upstairs and slam her bedroom door. When Dean walked in they could tell that things didn't go well for them at all. "What do we do now?" Avery asked as she laid her head on Sam.

"What do you mean? We just have to let them work this out."

"It scares me."

"Why?"

"Because I think Erin is going to leave."

"They have been through worse before and things turn out fine."

"I know but when it comes to something like this she has to think about her future. Either she stays to make Dean happy or she leaves to make herself happy."

"So you really think she would leave."

"I know I would. All girls want a man that will fully commit to them and openly say they want to spend the rest of their life together."

"I guess you got what you wanted." Sam smiled down at her.

"I got exactly what I wanted. "Avery smiled up at him. "I love you."

"I love you too, Avery."

* * *

The next morning when Dean woke up he saw Erin standing in from of the mirror brushing her hair. "You still mad at me?" Dean asked.

"Why would I be mad at you? You feel the way you feel and there is nothing I can do to change that."

Dean got out of bed and walked up behind her. "Good." He said and wrapped his arms around her. "How about you come back to bed so we can make up." He said and started kissing her neck.

Erin moved away from him and turned around. "I don't think so, Dean."

"What?"

"See I have been thinking and our relationship is based off nothing but hunting and sex."

"Ok…so?"

"So I think we need to see if there is actually something between us."

"What are you talking about? I love you and you know that."

"I love you too, Dean. That is why I am doing this for us."

"Doing what?"

"I was up thinking last night and for now on, no more sex."

"Excuse me?" Dean said and by the look on his face he wasn't too happy.

"You heard me. No…. more….. sex. We need to talk more and that is what we are going to do. We need to see if we are really meant to be together or not. You don't want to marry me or have kids with me and I respect that. So if I am going to spend the rest of my life dating you or whatever we are doing, I want to know that we will at least be able to talk." Erin smiled, "See you at breakfast." She said and walked out the door.

"What the hell is going on?" Dean asked himself. He wasn't sure if he was liking all the changes that where going on around him.

***A short chapter to head into the weekend. This was kind of a killed chapter but I hope you liked it. I am working on the next chapter now or well I have it all planned out. I just have to write it. It will skip one month ahead. Thanks for the support for this story. You guys are great. Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

After a day full of Dean begging Erin like a kid in Toys R Us to have sex with him one more time, she finally gave in but she told him this was the last time and she was sticking to it. She wanted to connect with him on a deeper level. Maybe if they did that Dean would consider a future with her.

**One month later- Avery 6 months**

It was two o'clock in the morning and everyone in the house was sleeping. Avery was tossing and turning like always but this night was different. "No" she whispered in her sleep over and over again as she became lost in her nightmare.

_She held onto her large belly as she back against the wall. "Stay away from me!" she yelled with tears in her eyes._

"_Why would I ever stay away from you?" the black eyed man asked as he walked closer to her. "After all if it wasn't for me you wouldn't have everything you have right now." He said and moved closer to her._

"_Please just leave me alone." She cried._

_The demon grabbed her face and forced her to look at him, "Don't you remember me? We had such good times together. After all, I was your first. I was the one making your scream. It wasn't Sam who gave you such pleasure. That child is part mine." He said._

"_No its not. Please leave me alone or…"_

"_Or what Avery? You will call for your dear Sammy. Sorry to have to break the news to you but he is dead and it's all because of you." He smiled, "Looks like it's just me, you..." he placed his hands on her belly, "And this little princess." He smiled._

"_No…No…_NO!" Avery screamed and shot up in bed.

Sam sat up and saw Avery crying into her hands, "Avery? What's wrong? Did something happen?" he asked and wrapped his arms around her.

Avery looked over at Sam and realized it was all just a bad dream, "Everything is ok now." She said and placed her hand on his cheek. "I just had a bad dream."

"What was it about?" he asked her. He knew something had scared her.

"Clowns." She smiled.

Just then Erin and Dean came running into the room, "What's wrong?" Erin asked.

"Sorry guys. I just had a bad dream."

"Seriously?" Dean asked and gave a huff, "Just one more thing that is going to keep me up at night." He said and walked out the door.

"I'm sorry, Erin." Avery said.

"Don't worry about it. We all have bad dreams. Dean is just in a bad mood. It has nothing to do with you. Goodnight." Erin smiled and walked out of the room.

Erin walked down the hall and into her and Dean's room and slammed the door, "Do you have to be a dick?"

"What the hell did I do now?" Dean asked.

"You didn't have to be so mean back there, Dean. She had a bad dream. She is in a very emotional state right now."

"Oh well I'm sorry. Some of us like to get our sleep. Hell, it's hard enough for me to sleep as it is."

"I'm sorry the lack of sex is ruining your life." Erin said and crossed her arms.

"That's because this little test of yours is pointless. All it's doing is making us both frustrated and fight. Not the best way to get someone to marry you, Erin." Dean said.

"Well maybe that is my plan." She said, "Because right now I am thinking that I would have to be crazy to ever marry you!"

"Good because it's not going to happen!" Dean yelled back.

"Fine." Erin said and grabbed her pillow off the bed.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked.

"To sleep on the couch." She said and walked out the door, slamming it behind her.

Dean ran his figures through his hair and sighed. Something had to be done about them before they killed each other.

That next afternoon, Avery was in the kitchen cooking up a storm to try and get her mind off of her dream. She had already cleaned the house and was not trying to keep herself busy. "Avery, what are you doing?" Sam asked when he walked in and saw his wife covered in flower.

"Oh hey. I didn't hear you come in. I'm just cooking up a few pies. I figure it was the least I could do after waking everyone up and getting Dean mad at me."

"Dean is not made at you and everyone has bad dreams form time to time. Dean is just …..Frustrated."

"Because of the no sex thing right? I heard him and Erin yelling at each other. I think she is just as angry as he is."

"They are just made at each other. They are both competitive and neither will ever say the words I am wrong." Sam smiled.

"I just hope everything will be ok with them."

"I am sure it will." Sam said and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Why don't you put down the batter and step away from the stove." Sam smiled. Avery sat the bowel on the counter and washed her hands with a sad look on her face, "What's wrong?" Sam asked. "Is it about the dream last night?"

"I'm just scared that something will happen to you or the baby." Avery began to cry. Sam sighed and pulled her to him.

"Shhh, everything is going to be ok. Just try and relax."

"I'm trying the best I can. Maybe it's just the mom in me. Always worrying."

"You are going to be a great mom, Avery and I am going to make sure you and they baby are always safe. I promise."

"I sure hope so." Avery said and held onto him tight.

Erin was sitting in the living room thinking about all that Dean had said last night. Maybe what she was doing was pointless. He was never going to fully commit to her. She looked out the window and saw him working on his car and figured she would try once more to talk to him and see where he stood.

She walked out of the house and headed over to the garage, "Hey, can we talk?" she asked him.

"No now, Erin. It's not really a good time."

"Actually I think now is the perfect time." She said but Dean never looked up. She had to get his attention, "Dean is you don't talk to me now you are going to lose me." She said.

Dean tossed the wrench to the side and turned to look at her, "So now you are threatening me?" he asked with a pissed off look in his eyes.

"No…I am just being honest. We need to talk."

"Fine! Talk!"

"See, that is the kind of attitude that has gotten us where we are right now!"

"Oh sorry. I have been in a bad mood for the past month."

"And we are back to the no sex thing. Is that all you care about?"

"No its not but the reasons you are holding out are stupid!"

"No they are not! I want more between us!" Erin yelled back at him, trying her best to get through to him.

"I really don't need this crap right now." He said and grabbed his jacket.

"So now its crap?" Erin asked.

"Yes Erin it is. We were just fine until Avery came along!"

"Don't blame this on her!"

"Ok fine but that doesn't change the way I feel. I am who I am and you can take it or leave it."

"How about you take a wild guess as to which way I am leaning."

"Well then let me make it easy for you." Dean said and opened the drives side door.

"Where are you going?" Erin asked.

"Out!" Dean said and drove away. Erin just stood there as the dust settled with tears in her eyes. Her head was telling her to go pack her bags and leave but her heart was telling her to try one more time before she gave up the one man she has ever loved.

XOXOXOXOXO

Dean sat at the bar as he drank his fifth beer. "Is this seat taken?" a blonde wearing a very reveling black dress asked.

Dean looked over at her and smiled, "I guess it is if you sit down."

The blonde smiled and took a seat, "I'm Ginger." She said.

"Dean."

"So…you going to buy me a drink?" she asked with a sexy smile.

"Well that depend on what you give me." Dean smirked.

"I'll give you the night of your life."

_Dean walked into the bar and saw here sitting there at the bar alone. Now was his chance to try and win her over again. He walked up to Erin and sat down, "I hope this seat isn't taken."_

_She looked over at him and smiled, "You just don't give up do you?" Erin asked with a smile. She was playing hard to get._

"_Not a chance sweetheart. Why don't you buy me a drink?" Dean asked._

"_Are you serious? Isn't this supposed to go the other way around?" she asked him._

"_Ok so maybe I will buy you a drink."_

"_No that is more like it."_

_Dean moved over to her and leaned in close, "But if I do that, what will you give me?"_

_Erin looking into his beautiful eyes and knew she couldn't resist him any longer, "I will give you the night of you life." _

"Are you still with me?" Ginger asked when she saw that Dean was in a daze.

He looked over her and shook of the memory, "Oh uh yeah. Let me get you that drink." He said.

An hour passed and both he and Ginger were feeling good. Before Dean knew what was going on Ginger was kissing him and he was kissing back. It felt so good to have a woman touching in again. He closed his eyes as she moved down to his neck. "Why don't we get out of here?" she whispered.

_Dean had Erin against the wall as he attacked her neck, "Why don't we get out of here?" she asked._

Dean pushed Ginger away and looked at her, "I can't. I really want to but I can't. I have a girlfriend and she would kill me. I mean really kill me."

"She never has to know." Ginger smiled.

"But I would." Dean said and laid a fifty on the bar, "See ya around." He said and walked out of the bar.

Erin was sitting on the swing when she saw the headlights of the impala pull up. This was her last shot or something would have to be done.

Dean got out of the car and walked up to the house. "I see you're still here." He said.

"I guess I am. I had to talk to you once more."

Dean rolled his eyes, "Can't we just go back to the way things were before everything?"

"No we can't because we weren't moving forward, Dean. I want to know that there is something worth fighting for here."

"I love you. Isn't that enough?" he asked.

"I love you too but I want more with you Dean. I want a life. I want kids one day with you."

"But I don't want that. Not now and maybe not ever. I like it being just me and you! Why can't you see my side of it?"

"And why cant you see mine?" Erin asked.

"You know what, maybe we should talk and meet in the middle. Maybe we can get a dog or a cat." Dean said and the more he went on he noticed that Erin was just looking at him, "What is it now?"

"What's on your neck?" she asked and walked over to him. "Is that lipstick?"

"That's from you." Dean said.

"Ok one I haven't kissed you there in a month and two when have I ever wore pink lipstick?" she asked and looked at him with tears, "Did you cheat on me?"

"What? No!"

"Then why is there lipstick all over your neck and shirt."

Dean sighed. He could not lie to her, "Ok, I was at the bar and had a little too much to drink and this girl kissed me but that is all it was."

"And you expect me to believe that? Mr. I need sex to live!"

"It's the truth!"

"I can't believe you, Dean!" Erin said and stormed into the house and up the stairs.

"Erin, wait!"

"Don't talk to me, Dean!" she yelled and went into the bedroom. Her bags were already packed and she got them off the bed.

Dean followed her and saw her holding the bags, "So you were planning on leaving? No matter what I did or didn't do?"

"I think you did enough to make me leave."

"I didn't cheat on you! I just kissed her!"

"I thought she kiss you." Erin said.

"You know what I mean! You are acting like a bitch." Dean grunted, "You know what….go. If you don't trust me then I don't want you. I could have slept with Ginger but I didn't because you are always in my damn head!"

"Oh the slut has a name. Well I hope you and Ginger are happy together and may you have a life based on nothing but sex!" Erin yelled and walked passed Dean and out the door.

"Fine! Go! I wouldn't want to spend the rest of my life with you anyway!" he yelled.

Erin cried as she walked down the stairs and ran into Avery, "Where are you going?" Avery asked.

"I just need to get away for awhile."

"No No. You can't leave. I need you here." Avery begged.

"I will be around if you need me. I just can't stay here with Dean." Erin cried. "I promise I will be here when that baby comes. I wouldn't miss it for anything."

Avery began to cry harder, "But I need you here. Please don't go. You and Dean will work it out. You have to work it out."

"I wish we could but we can't. I promise I will call you when I get settle and you can come over as much as you want. I won't be far." Erin gave Avery a hug and walked out the door.

**Poor Erin or Poor Dean? The drama is just starting. Avery gets upset with Dean in the next chapter and lays into him. Just a teaser : ) Anyways, please reivew and next chaper will be this week.**


	18. Chapter 18

It has been one week since Erin decided to leave Singer Salvage to move on with her life without Dean. Everyone seemed to be lost with out her. Avery and Sam lost a great friend and Avery was taking it hard. Erin was always the one she talked to when she was having a problem. Dean didn't know what to do with himself. He was angry and upset and he dealt with it the only way he knew how. He would go to a bar and drink until he couldn't see straight. It was the only way to make the pain go away.

It was close to seven at night and Dean walked down the stairs and grabbed his coat. Avery and Sam were sitting on the couch and they glared at him. "Where are you going?" Sam asked his brother.

"Out" Dean said and walked out the door.

Seeing him like this made Avery mad. It was like he didn't care how Erin was feeling. He only cared that he was hurting. "I just want to slap him!" Avery said and wiggled her way off the couch. "I mean all he has to do is call her and he can't do that! What the heck is wrong with him?" Avery yelled. "He's so stupid!"

"I know but baby you need to calm down." Sam said and walked over to his ranting wife. "Don't stress yourself out over it. Think of the baby."

"I can't help it. The baby is mad at him too. Because of him I lost the only real friend I have ever had. Is mommy aint happy then no one is happy." Avery said then started to cry, "How can someone be so insensitive?" she asked.

Sam wrapped her arms around and she cried into his chest, "I know but Dean will never change or admit he was wrong. It's just the way he is." He said as he rubbed the back of her head as she sobbed.

Just like always, Avery pulled away from Sam and wiped her eyes. She was now back in her mad state. "You know what, that's it!" she said and went over and grabbed her jacket.

"Where are you going, Avery?" Sam asked.

"I am going to kick his butt!" she yelled and Sam couldn't help but laugh at her temper. "What is so funny?" she asked.

"I don't think you are in any condition to kick anyone's ass." He said and she glared at him, "I mean butt. Just calm down."

"No! I will not calm down. I'm following him." Avery said and slipped on her jacket that was a little snug but Sam wasn't about to say anything to her about it. He learned from his mistakes.

"I am not letting my pregnant wife go to a bar alone." Sam said.

"You're not letting me?" Avery asked with her hands on her hips. "I will be just fine. I am only going two miles down the road and I am going to drag Dean's butt back here and he is going to call Erin! Do you really want to get in my way right now, Sam Winchester? Huh?" she said angrily.

"Uh…no." he said

"Good answer. I'll be right back. Dean may be in the trunk. Just thought you should know." Avery said and walked out the door. It was only seconds later that she walked back in and over to Sam. "I need keys."

Sam smiled and handed her they keys to one of Bobby's car. "Please be careful."

"I will." She said and gave him a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." Sam said and watched her walk out the door.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Dean was sitting at the bar with eight shots in front of him. One by one he took them and slammed the glass back on the bar. "Hey sugar. Do you want so company?" Dean turned and saw a red head in a black dress smiling at him.

"I would love your company." Dean winked and she took a seat. "You got a name?" he asked.

"Laura. What's yours?" she asked.

"Dean but I think the only thing you'll be calling me later is God." He smirked. He was determined to get Erin off his mind and this was the only way he knew how.

Avery walked into the crowded bar and scanned the room for Dean. People all over bar were looking at her but she didn't care. She was on a mission. She looked over to her right and saw Dean who had a red head pinned against the wall as he attacked her neck. Avery balled up her fist and walked over to him.

When she was behind him she cleared her throat but got nothing. She reached up and tapped him on the shoulder. Dean pulled away and turned around and was shocked. "Avery? What the hell are you doing here?" he asked.

"Who is she?" Laura asked.

Avery looked around Dean and at the girl, "Isn't it obvious. I am his very pregnant wife. I have been sitting home worried about him and I find out he is out here getting what I can't give him." She said and made herself cry. "All I wanted was some ice cream and he couldn't get that for me. He doesn't love me anymore."

Lauren felt bad, "I'm so sorry. I had no idea he was married."

"What? I'm not!" Dean said and Lauren looked at him.

"You're a jerk!" she said and walked over to Avery. "You deserve better sweetie." She said and handed Avery a tissue.

"That's very sweet of you." Avery said and blew her nose. She waited for Lauren to leave before looking up at Dean. "We need to talk!"

"Avery, just go home. You don't need to be here. You are cock blocking me." Dean said and walked over and grabbed his beer from the bar but Avery was right behind him.

"I am not going anywhere and you haven't seen c-c-cock blocking yet." Avery said and looked up, "Sorry." She whispered and looked back at Dean. "I came here to talk to you and you are going to listen to what I have to say."

Dean sat on the stool and Avery sat next to him. "You are wasting your time." Dean said and took a sip.

"Maybe I am but I have to try." Avery said.

Dean turned to her and put his hand on his legs, "Why do you care so much?"

"Because you, Sam, Bobby, and Erin are all I have left in the world and I care about you guys." She said. "I have to try."

Dean sighed and rolled his eyes, "Nothing you say to me is going to change anything. Erin left me. I didn't make her leave!"

"Yes you did and I know why." Avery said.

"Oh really? If you are so fucking smart then please tell me what you are thinking." Dean said and Avery slapped his across the face, "Ouch! What the hell, Avery?"

"You don't have to cuss at me like a sailor."

"Well you didn't have to hit me!" Dean yelled.

"Just sit there and hush. I have something I need to say to you. You made Erin leave. She never wanted to go but you made her and you let her go. To be honest it was never about you not wanting to marry her."

"That's the way it looked to me." Dean said.

"I can see right through you. I know why you let her go."

"Do you?"

"Yes I do. You're scared. It not that you don't want to marry her it's the fact that you are scared that you aren't good enough to marry her. You don't like change and you are afraid she wouldn't be happy." Dean just looked at her in shock, "All Erin ever wanted was you to say that you would think about marrying her when the time is right. She just wanted to know that there was a future for you guys."

"How do you know all of this?" Dean asked.

"Because I'm a girl. Deep down we all want the same thing. We want someone to love us and promise us they will always be there for us."

"I did love you and that wasn't enough." Dean said.

"In a way you are right. She didn't just want your love, she wanted all of you. So tell me, what are the chances you'll ever find someone like that again?" Avery asked and Dean was silent. "That's what I thought." Avery said and got up. "If you don't do something Erin will find someone else." She said and headed out the door.

Avery walked across the parking lot and hoped that something she said got through to Dean. She got to the car she put the keys in to unlock it and heard someone walk up behind her. "Hey pretty lady."

Avery turned around and saw a man in a suit. "Hi." She said.

"Leaving so soon?" he asked.

"Yeah…not really my kind of place." She smiled at pointed at her stomach.

"I can see that." The man laughed. "Well how about we get out of here together?" asked.

"No thanks. I'm married." She said.

"Oh come on. I'm sure Sam wont mind." He said.

Avery looked back up at him and froze. "How did you know his name?" she asked.

The man looked down for a second and when he looked up his eyes went black, "Me you and him go way back." Avery back into the car and froze, "Oh don't we like that. You know I am not going to hurt you." He said and moved against her and placed his hands on her stomach, "After all….this is because of me."

"Please….leave me alone. I-I'll do anything."

"You're right. You will do anything for me." He said and grabbed her roughly. "Time to go home."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A half hour later Dean pulled back up to the house and went inside. When Sam saw him he jumped off the couch. "Back so soon?" he smiled.

"Yeah. That wife of your can be a little scary. Don't piss her off."

Sam laughed, "Yeah tell me about it. Where is she?" Sam asked.

"She's not here?" Dean asked. "She left about thirty minutes before I did."

Sam's face dropped, "We have to go back and look for her." Sam said and he and Dean ran out the door.

When they got back to the bar, Sam looked around and saw the car was still there. They ran over to it and saw the keys next to it. "Avery!" Sam called out and looked around.

Dean looked over the car and his face dropped, "Oh no."

"What is it?" Sam asked and walked over to Dean.

Dean rubbed his fingers and looked up at Sam, "Sulfur." He said and Sam felt his heart begin to pound.

"No." Sam said.

"We'll find her man." Dean said and grabbed his phone from his pocket. They were going to need help. "Erin, its Dean. We need your help."

****DUN DUN DUN! Will they find Avery? Will she be ok? Who know? Review please : )**


	19. Chapter 19

Erin pulled back up to the house and ran inside, "What's going on?" she asked as she ran into the den and saw Sam and Dean standing there. She couldn't even lookat Dean. He didn't even have the decency to wipe the lip stick off his face before calling her. "Where's Avery?" she asked and kept her eyes on Sam.

Sam walked over to her and she could see tears in his eyes. "S-She's been taken?" Sam said, "We have to find her."

"Who would have taken her?"

"We found sulfur on her car." Dean said. "You my guess would be the same demon that took her the first time."

"Where would have he taken her?" Erin asked. "She must be so scared. Why was she alone?" Erin asked and Dean's face dropped.

"I should have never let her leave the bar. Damn it!" he said and hit he wall.

"Don't blame yourself, Dean." Sam said. "We need to split up and see if we can….if we can…" Sam began to rub his head.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Erin asked and grabbed his arms as he fell to his knees.

_Avery was sitting against the wall with her arms around her belly as she cried. Around her was an old mattress covered in blood. _

"Sam, talk to us." Dean said.

Sam opened his eyes and looked up at them, "I know where she is. He took her back to the cabin. We need to hurry."

**Xoxoxoxoxo**

Avery sat there against the wall and looked to her left and saw another girl sitting there and they were shaking from fear. "Its going to be ok." She told them.

"Is-Is he coming back." One of the young girls asked her.

"I don't know but help is coming. Just hang on a little while longer." Avery said. She knew in her heart that Sam would find her and save them all. She had to hold onto that. "What's your name?" she asked them

"Hannah."

"Hi Hannah. I'm Avery. How old are you?' she asked,

"I turned twenty one today. I was working late at the church when he came for me." She cried. Am I going to die?"

Avery got up and moved over next to her, "No. You are not going to die." She said.

"W-when are you due?" she asked.

"In two months or so I hope." Avery said and rubbed her belly as she thought about the last time she was in this place.

_He threw her onto the bed and she fought him the best she could to get him off her. "Stop! Please, just leave me alone!" She kicked and punched the best she could but he grabbed her arms and tied them above her head then tied her legs together. She sobbed and watched him get up._

_He walked towards the small lamp on the table and lit it up. He went over to the door and locked it._

_"Please…please…why are you doing this?"_

_"Doing what? Ruining your day?" He laughed and walked over to the bed and sat next to her. He caressed her cheek with the back of his hand and she turned away frowning._

_He felt her trembling and he smiled and he leaned over making her look at him, "Are you afraid, Avery?" He was inches from her and he could hear her heart pounding against her chest. "Don't be afraid, you have a part to play in this story and you're going to love it." He got up walking around the bed and she watched him. "You're going to be the mother of a prince." His hands landed on both poles on the end of the bed and he stared straight into her eyes. "He's going to be powerful and you won't be touched, I promise."_

_She watched him take his shirt off and she closed her eyes knowing what was going to happen. "Please, please…" She sniffed as she opened her eyes and shook her head but she gasped seeing him pull out a knife. "Oh no, please don't."_

_"Aw don't worry, I won't hurt you too much honey."_

_He leaned up and used his knife to cut the rope on her legs. He gave her a smile that gave her Goosebumps and she closed her eyes feeling him move between her legs, separating them with his knees._

_He looked into her eyes as he kissed the small flesh showing between her jeans and shirt. He took the knife and with each button popped it off with it. He kissed each part of flesh that showed after each break of a button._

_Once all of the buttons were broken he kissed her lips and she spit in his face. He laughed wiping his face. He grabbed hold of the back of her head causing her to gasp in pain, "You like to play rough and dirty?" She cried out feeling the sharp edge of the knife on her stomach._

_"Please, no, no, please don't."_

_He licked the crevice of her breast and she whimpered, "I want you ready for me baby." She felt his hand move down to her jeans and rub her jean covered crotch. She whimpered and shook her head. "You know you like it. I am going to make you feel so good." He smiled as he rubbed faster._

"_Don't do this…please." She begged as he removed the rest of their clothing and got back between her legs and he felt his tip press against her center._

"_This may hurt a little." He laughed._

"Are you ok?" Hannah asked.

Avery shook the thought from her head and looked down at the girl. "Yeah…I think." She said. She knew what this young girl was about to go through and she couldn't let that happen.

The front door of the cabin came flying open and both the girls jumped when they saw the man walk in. "Aw isn't this sweet. Both my pets getting to know each other."

He walked over and pulled Avery up and against him, "I have missed you." He said and kissed her hard. Avery pushed him away from her lips but he held her arms tight, "Still a fighter I see. I like that about you. We are going to have fun tonight. Did you know sex can induce labor? I guess we are going to find out because I can't wait for her to be born." He smiled. "We are going to be so happy." He said and pushed her against the wall.

He squatted down in front of Hannah and placed his hands on her face, "But first I think I have business with you."

"Leave her alone!" Avery said.

The demon looked up at her with his black eyes that still haunted her dreams, "I would not have to be doing this if you would have given me a son but hey, I always wanted one of each and now I get that."

"Why do you want us?" she asked, "You once told me I was supposed to be with Sam so why are you here?"

"Well…..I am tired of being run over by certain people so now I am taking things into my own hands. Us three and our children are going to rule the word. No one will be able to touch us."

"I'm not pregnant." Hannah said.

The demon smiled down at her, "No yet." He said and jerked her up from the floor and threw her on the bed. "You are going to give me a son." He said and ripped open her shirt.

"Please…Please stop it!" she screamed.

Avery watched what was going on in front of her and she knew she had to do something to save this girl. She looked over and saw a old broken medal pipe leaned against the wall and picked it up. She ran over and hit him in the back of the head and he looked at her, "Bad mistake." He said and got off the girl.

"Run!" Avery told her and back against the wall as he moved in closer to her. The girl hesitated at first and Avery looked at her, "Go!" she said and Hannah ran out the door.

"I'll get her back sooner or later. Looks like it's just me and you tonight. Brings back memories." He said and pulled her against him. "Let's get started."

**Xoxoxoxoxo**

Sam, Dean, and Erin ran up the hill toward the cabin with guns in theirs hands. "I am going to go this way and go through the back." Erin said.

"I'll go with you." Dean said.

"I think I can handle it." Erin said and took off.

Before Dean could go after her, they saw a young girl running down the hill and she ran right into Dean, "Whoa calm down."

"You-You-You have to go help her." She cried. "He's crazy."

Sam looked at the girl and took off up the hill while Dean walked the girl back down and he call 911 so they could make sure she wasn't hurt.

When Erin got to the back door, she looked through the window and she could see Avery pinned tied to the bed. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before kicking in the door. "Hey! Let her go!" she yelled.

The demon looked over at her and smiled, "Well Well….look who joined the party. Erin right?" he said and looked at her.

"Let her go you son of a bitch!" Erin seethed.

"I don't see that happening." He got off the bed and moved over to her. "Since Avery let my other bitch get away I guess you will have to take her place." He said and grabbed Erin by the hair, "I haven't been with a woman that was experienced in a long time. This is going to be a really good night." He said and threw her against the wall and Erin hit her head on a shelf and hit the ground.

"Erin!" Avery yelled, "Leave her alone!"

Sam and Dean both made it up to the cabin at the same time and could hear Avery screaming. Sam kicked in the door and Avery smiled when she saw him.

"Well this just keeps getting better and better." The demon said. "Hey Sammy."

"Let them go right now!" Sam yelled.

Dean saw Erin laying on the floor bleeding and he ran over to her, "Erin…Erin wake up baby." He said and tapped her on the cheeks. "Please wake up."

When she didn't move, Dean was livid. He stood up and looked over at the demon, "I am going to send you back to hell or better yet, I am going to kill you."

"I would love to see that." The demon said.

"Then this must be your lucky day." Sam said and pulled another gun from his back pocket.

"You think that is going to kill me?" the demon asked.

"I guess there is one way to finds out." He said and pulled the trigger, sending a bullet from the colt into the demons skull.

The demon flashed for a few second and hit the floor, dead. Sam ran over to Avery and untied her wrist, "Are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine now." She smiled up at him. As soon as her arms were free she threw her arms around him, "I knew you would find me."

"I told you I was never going to let anything happen to you." He said. "Is Erin ok?" Avery asked and looked over to Dean how picked her up.

"She's still breathing but we have to get her out of here." Dean said.

As soon as Avery stood up from the bed she froze, "What's wrong?" Sam asked her.

"I'm not sure but….but I think my water just broke." She said and looked up at him. This was not good.

***Avery is safe but she is in early labor. I hate doing fight scenes but I had to get that guy out of the way so I could move on. Will Erin wake up and is so will her and Dean talk? Please Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

Erin was slowly waking up when they got to the hospital. Dean got her out of the back and carried her inside while Sam helped Avery in. "We need some help here!" Sam yelled as he held onto Avery's arms. "Its going to be ok." He told her.

"It hurts so badly. What if something's wrong?" Avery groaned.

A few nurses and a doctor ran over to them, "What's going on?" they asked.

"My wife is in labor and my….my uh sister in law fell and hit her head." Sam said.

Dean laid Erin on the stretched bed and she groaned in pain. "You're going to be ok, baby." Dean told her and kissed on the head before they wheeled her off.

Avery was breathing heavily as she held onto her stomach, "How far along are you?" the doctor asked her.

"S-Seven M-months." She said.

"Ok we need to get her into a delivery room." The doctor said. "We are going to need you both to stay here until we figure out what's going on."

"You mean we can't go back there?" Sam asked in a hostile voice. He didn't want to leave her.

"We will come get you as soon as we know something, sir." He doctor said.

Avery reached over to Sam and grabbed his hand, "Tell me everything is going to be ok?" she cried.

Sam leaned over and gave her a quick kiss, "Everything is going to be ok. I will be right here waiting for you."

"I'm scared." She said.

"Don't be scared. Everything is going to be ok." He told her and stood there and watched as they wheeled her down the hall. Sam and Dean both just stood there. All they could do now is wait and hope for the best.

An hour had passed and Dean and Sam looked up and saw a doctor walk over to them, "How are they?" Dean asked the doctor.

"My name is Dr. Chamber. I was caring for Erin. She has a mild concussion but other than that she is going to be fine. We ran some blood work and test and she is fine." He smiled. "She can go home tomorrow morning. We just want to watch her tonight."

"Thank you." Dean said. "Can I see her?" he asked.

"Yeah. Come with me." He said.

Just then they saw a nurse open the double doors, "Avery?" she called out and Sam walked over to her, "Your wife is in full labor and she is ready to push. She is asking for you."

"Thanks."

Dean and Sam looked at each other and gave each other a small smile before heading off their separate ways. There was not much to say at this point but they both knew what the other was feeling.

Dean walked into Erin's room and saw her laying there with a bandage on her head, "How are you feeling?" he asked her and sat next to the bed.

"Like I was hit by a truck but other than that I think I'll live. How's Avery? I heard them say she was in labor." Erin said.

"I don't know how she is. They just called Sam back so we should know something soon." Dean said. "I'm sure she is going to be fine."

"I hope the baby is going to be ok."

"I'm sure it will be." Dean said. "You should just rest right now. I'll let you know if I hear anything." Dean said.

Erin nodded and rolled over onto her side and closed her eyes, thinking about everything that had been going on between her and Dean and thinking about everything the doctor had told her. Life was about to change for her.

Sam let Avery grip his hand as hard as she wanted. Who knew a girl as small as she was could squeeze so hard? "Just breath, Avery. You're doing great." Sam told her and pushed the hair from her face with his free hand.

"Ok Avery, one more big push and your baby will be here." The doctor told her. Avery took a deep breath and held it. After counting to ten, she breathed out and threw her head back when she heard her new baby cry, "It's a little girl." The doctor said and handed her to the nurse.

"Can I see her?" Avery asked.

The nurse brought the baby over and Avery and Sam looked at her, "She's so little." Avery cried, worried about her daughter's health.

"We are going to take her and make sure everything is ok." The nurse said. "We'll keep you updated." She said and hurried out the door.

"Wh-What is she doesn't make it?" Avery said to Sam.

"Don't think like that." Sam said. "She is going to be just fine." Sam whipped the tears from her eye and kissed her on the forehead. He was scared to death but he wasn't going to let it show. He had to be strong for Avery right now. She needed him.

Later on that night, Avery was sitting up on the bed chewing on her nails while Sam paced back and forth. "What's taking so long?" she asked. It had been three hours since their baby had been born and they had heard nothing. After a lot of begging from Erin, Dean helped her across the hospital so she could see Avery. They walked into the room and Erin smiled at her, "Hey."

"Erin, "Avery perked up a little, "I'm so glad you're ok."

"I'm always ok." She smiled. "How is….."

"We don't know. They won't tell us anything." Avery said. "I just want to know if she is ok." Avery said and started to cry again.

Erin walked over to her and sat next to her on the bed, "I'm sure the baby is just fine. She has one hell of a strong mother and her father isn't do bad either." Erin smiled at Sam.

"Thank you. I'm so glad to see you." Avery said.

The two girls smiled at each other and didn't even notice that someone else walked into the room, "Avery would you like to hold your daughter?"

Avery looked over and saw a nurse standing there with a little pink blanket. Erin smiled and got off the bed and walked over to Dean to let Sam and Avery have their space. The nurse placed the baby in Avery's arms and she smiled, "Hey little angel." Avery said and looked up at the nurse. "Is she ok?"

"She's perfect. We can't explain it but there is nothing wrong with her. It's a miracle. I am going to leave you two alone." She said and walked out of the room.

Dean and Erin stood back and looked at how happy Sam and Avery looked. The more the watched, the more Erin thought about everything. She looked over at Dean and she knew he was happy for Sam but she knew that this wasn't going to change his mind. She had to make a hard decision and she wasn't sure if what she was going to choose would be the right one or not.

"Have you picked out a name yet?" Erin asked.

Avery looked up at Sam and he just nodded with a smile, "Actually we have. We are going to name her Erin Deanna Winchester. We are going to call her Anna for short. We wanted to name her after her Godparent."

"Oh you guys." Erin said and started to cry, "I'm honored."

"Happy to do it." Dean said, "Just means I have to keep you guys alive." Dean laughed.

Erin just looked at him. The more he talked, the more her decision became easier. She wanted him to be happy and for him to be happy and live the life he wanted she was going to have to walk away and let him live it.

XOXOXOXOXO

The next day, Erin was in her room packing up her things when Dean walked in. "Feeling better today?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm just getting ready to head out." Erin said and zipped her bag up.

"Why don't you come back to Bobby's? Avery gets out tomorrow and we can all head back together." Dean said.

"I don't think that is such a great idea, Dean. I'll be fine." Erin said.

"Come on, Erin. Just talk to me." Dean said and walked over to her. "I miss you."

"I miss you too but that's not the point. We want different things and I want you to be happy and I don't think I am going to be able to make you happy anymore."

"You've always made me happy." Dean said and walked closer to her, "We can figure everything out. We just need to talk about a few things."

"I don't think there is anything to talk about. I am heading one way and you are going another. I can't change that now." Erin said.

"I don't see why we have to rush into things right now. Sure I feel the way I feel but in time that can change. Please just come back with me." Dean begged her.

Erin looked at him with tears in her eyes, "I love you, Dean. I always will but I can't sit around and hope that one day you change your mind about wanting a family. I don't have that kind of time. I'm sorry." She said. She leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Goodbye, Dean. Tell Avery I'll call her." She said and walked out of the door. Dean sat on the bed with a tear in his eye. It was really over between them and there was nothing he could do.

"Excuse me." A nurse said and walked into the room and Dean got up, "Has Erin left yet?"

"Uh…yeah she just left." Dean said, "Why?"

"Well she forgot this. I thought she might want it." The nurse said and handed something to Dean. He looked down and suddenly everything became clear to her. He knew why Erin was acting the way she was acting and why she said she didn't have time.

Dean walked back down the hall and into Avery's room and he saw Sam holding his daughter, "Where's Erin?" Avery asked.

"She uh she left a few minutes ago. She said she would call you." Dean said and walked over to Sam and looked at the baby. "She's pretty cute, man. Are you sure she's yours?" Dean smiled.

"Funny. Do you want to hold her?" Sam asked.

"I don't know about that. It's….I mean she's so little." Dean said.

"She won't break, Dean." Avery said.

Dean reached out and slowly took the baby from Sam and held her tight, _'This isn't so bad'_ he thought. Even he had to admit, the kid was cute. "So uh, hey there little person. I guess I'm your Uncle Dean." He smiled down at her. The more he looked at his sleeping niece, the more he thought. He knew what he wanted and he knew what he had to do to get it now.

XOXOXOXOXO

Erin had gotten a motel for the night. She needed to rest before she got back on the road to some unknown location. She wasn't sure what was ahead of her but she knew she wasn't going to be alone.

She looked at the clock and it was almost five. She sat down on the bed and sighed. Just when she was about to call and order something to eat, there was a knock at the door. She got up and saw Dean out there. She opened the door and he just looked at her, "We need to talk."

"No we don't." Erin said.

"I think we do." Dean said and he pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to her, "You left this." Erin reached out her hand and took the paper, "So tell me something….how long have you known?" Dean asked her.

Erin looked up at him and had tears in her eyes. She couldn't lie to him, "Two months." She answered.

"Where you ever going to tell me?" Dean asked. Erin just shook her head no, "Well…at least you're honest. I should be pissed at you but I guess I never made it easy for you either."

"I wanted to tell you." Erin said. "But I know it's not what you want."

Dean walked in and closed the door and took her hands in his, "I don't like to plan stuff out. I don't want to stand here and say hey let s get married in a few months. If you asked me I would say no because I am a wing it kind of guys. If we get married I want to do it right then. That's who we are and that won't change and if we have kids I want it to just happen. I want you no matter what and I always will. So why don't you try telling me now instead of asking me."

Erin looked up at him and said the one this she has been trying to say for over a month, "We're going to have a baby."

Dean smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her. This has been one of the longest few days of his life but everything was working out the way it should.

****I only have 2 more chapters left of this story :( So sad BUT I have either a prequel planned out for Dean and Erin or I could also do a sequel. What do you think? Anyways please review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: So I really want to thank you guy for the awesome reviews. Just one more chapter after this one and it will jump ahead. But that's next chapter. But I will be doing a sequel/prequel. I wanted to make everyone happy. You will see Erin and Dean when they met. Where they all are now and also Sam and Avery will learn that they have met before. OOOO Ok just a little preview for you guys. Ok so on with this chapter.**

Dean finally pulled away from Erin and she smiled up at him with a few tears. She had been so worried about telling him for weeks and now that her pregnancy was out in the open she felt like a huge weight have been lifted off of her. "So…..you think we can do this?" she asked Dean. The more she looked at him the more she saw the color fade from his face. "Dean….are you ok?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh-uh-yeah. I'm fine." He said and walked back a little and leaned on the table. "Is it hot in here to you?" he asked.

Erin knew what was going on with him and moved closer and smiled, "Ok baby, you need to breath." She said. "In and out." Dean looked and her and took slow breaths. "There you go. You going to be alright now?"

"Yeah…I think I'm good. How long do we got, you know, before…" He pointed at her stomach, "It gets here?" he asked.

Erin smiled at his nervousness, "We still have about seven months so you can relax for a few more months. It's going to be ok." He said and wrapped her arms around his shoulder.

"Do you think we are going to be good parents?" he asked her.

"I don't know but all we can do is try our best. I mean, how hard can it be?"

"You have a point. I mean, Sam and Avery seem to be doing ok." Dean said. "Of course they haven't left the hospital yet."

"As long as we have each other I'm sure we are going to be just fine." Erin said and gave him a kiss on the cheek. If they could make it through these next few months then everything was going to be just fine.

"I have one more question." Dean said and smiled up at her, "Can we still..."

"Oh god yes." Erin said and leaned down and kissing him on the lips. She had missed him so much and couldnt wait to feel him again.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

The next morning, Sam was holding his daughter next to the window while Avery showered and got ready for the long drive home. "All ready to go?" the nurse walked in with a smile on her face and looked over Anna.

"Is there anything we need to know?" Sam asked. He was clueless when it came to babies.

"The nurse just smiled at him, "If she needs something she will let you know. Now, Avery one the other hand is a different story."

"Why? Is she ok?" Sam asked afraid that something was wrong with her.

"She is just fine. Everything looks great but just be ready for a lot of possible break downs. It very common among first time mother. The best thing you can do is just be as supportive and helpful as you can."

"Thank you." Sam said.

"You're welcome. I just need you to sigh the release paper and you will be ready to go." She smiled. Sam sighed and handed the paper's back to the nurse.

He picked Anna back off the bed and held her as Avery walked out of the bathroom. "Are we ready to go?" she asked Sam.

"We just have to wait for Dean and Erin to get here. I don't know what is keeping them." Sam said.

"Me either. I hope they are ok." Avery said and walked over to them. "So Anna is fine?"

"She's perfect." Sam smiled at his wife.

"Its funny. She was so early but she seems to be fine." Avery said.

"Because she has a strong mother. We lucked up." Sam said, "I lucked up." He said and leaned over and gave her a kiss.

"I think we are the lucky one." Avery told him and her eyes began to swell, "You are just so….so wonderful."

"uh-thank you but why are you crying?" he asked.

Avery shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. I just felt like it." She said and wiped her eyes. When she saw Dean and Erin walk in the room, she perked up, "Hey!" she smiled. "I was wondering when you guys would get here."

"We got….caught up." Dean winked.

"Didn't really need to know that Dean." Sam said. "So we ready to go?"

"Yep. We stopped by and got a carseat this morning." Erin said and walked over and took Anna from said. "We have to make sure she is nice and comfy." Erin said in a baby voice.

"Alright well we have a long drive so we better go going." Dean said. The four of the gathered everything up from the room and headed out the door and headed back to Bobby's.

**2 hours later**

Sam and Avery were sitting in the back with Anna and Erin was up front with Dean and from time to time she would lean over and look at the speedometer. "What are you doing?" Dean asked.

"Nothing. I was just seeing how fast you were going." Erin said.

"I'm going fifty five. So what? It's the speed limit."

"I know but you think you could slow down a little bit. I mean there is a baby in the back." Erin told him.

"Sam is just fine." Dean joked.

"Ha ha Dean." Sam said.

"Just slow down please." Erin said.

"She's fine. I dont hear her crying." Dean said and Erin just looked at him. "Ok Fine." Dean huffed. "Jeez, not even my kid."

Sam looked over at Avery who was tearing up for the fifth time since they had left the hospital. "Are you ok, baby?" he asked her.

She just shook her head no and pointed at Dean and Dean saw her, "What the hell did I do?" Dean asked when he looked at her in the rear view mirror.

"You're mad. You don't like Anna do you?" she asked as she cried into her hands.

Erin felt so bad for Avery that she could cry, "Aw Dean look what you did. Tell Avery you love Anna right now."

"I didn't say anything!" Dean said.

"You were complaining." Erin said.

"I was not!" Dean snapped.

"And now we made him mad." Avery said.

"I'm not mad!" Dean said.

"Stop yelling. Just tell her how much you like Anna!" Erin said with her own tears.

"Sam….a little help here." Dean said.

"Hey man I am staying out of this one." Sam said with a smile on his face.

"Fine….I like the kid." Dean said.

"The kid?" Erin arched her brow. "Dean how could you say it like that? Is that how you are going to feel about our baby?"

"What? Are you kidding me right now?" Dean asked and by the look on Erins face he was digging himself deeper and deeper, "I love Anna ok….I love Anna." Dean said, "Happy now? Hell I'll change her dieper if it will make you happy."

"Aw that is so nice of you to say, Dean. Well she loves you too." Avery smiled and looked down at her sleeping daughter. Dean looked back at Sam and he just shrugged. Their lives were defiantly going to be different for this point on.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

It was close to eight at night when they finally got back to Bobby's. When they walked in they were all in shock. "About time you got here." Bobby said and walked over to them.

"Bobby, did you clean?" Dean asked.

"Yeah…so what?" he said.

"You've gone all Martha Stewart on us." Dean laughed.

"Shut up….idgit." Bobby said and walked over to Sam and looked at the baby, "Cute. Good thing she don't look like you, Sam." He said and took the little girl.

"That's what I said." Dean smiled.

"How are you feeling?" Bobby asked and looked at Avery.

"I feel great actually. Better than I thought I wood. No more mood swings." She said and Sam looked at Bobby and shook his head in disagreement with that statement.

"Well that's good to hear." Bobby said and looked over at Erin, "Good to have you back. I think this was a record for you guys."

"I know but it's good to be back." Erin said.

"What do you mean a record?" Avery asked.

"Once a year these two pitch a fit and split up." Bobby rolled his eyes, "You get use to it. They always come back though."

"That is so not true. We don't break up that much." Erin said and crossed her arms. "Ok maybe we have a few times but we had good reason. Time apart is good sometimes for couples."

"That's true." Sam said and he knew that must have sounded wrong by the look on Avery's face.

"So you think we should take a break?" she asked.

"I didn't…." Sam started.

"We just had a baby and now you think time apart is a good thing?" she said with tears in her eyes.

"I mean them not us. I would never want a break from you." He said and pulled her into a hug and Dean tried so hard not to laugh at him. He was going to have a very long few weeks.

"Ok so we actually have something to tell you guys." Erin said and looked at Dean and smiled, "So You may all noticed that I have been a little…..off these past few weeks but I had a reason."

"Oh my god, you're pregnant." Sam said. "Am I right?" he smiled at them.

Erin looked at him and stomped her foot. "Sam! I wanted to say it."

"Sam that was very insensitive of you." Avery said and took Anna back from Bobby, "Why would you do something like that?" she asked.

Erin was almost in tears, "I spend the last four hours planning out this big speech and you ruined it for me."

"Yeah Sam." Dean said.

"Don't be mad at him. At least I was going to tell them. you arent even happy!" Erin said.

"What?" Dean asked and looked around. She had lost her mind.

"I'm going to bed." Erin said.

"I have to go lay Anna down." Avery said and glared at Sam, "You should be ashamed."

"I'm sorry. I was….I'm just sorry." He said.

The three guys stood there and watched and listened as the girls mumbled as he walked up the stairs. Bobby walked in between the guys and put his arms around there shoulders with a smile, "You boys thinks demons are tough, you aint seen nothing yet."

Dean just turned to Bobby, "Please tell me you got a case. I'll take anything."

"Nope. Looks like you are in this for the long run." Bobby smiled, "Welcome back." He said and walked out of the room and laughed a little.

Dean and Sam just looked at each other and walked into the den and sighed as they sat down on the couch. "So uh….congratulations." Sam said.

"Thanks." Dean said.

"How're you feeling? Ready to pass out yet?" Sam smiled.

"Almost have a few times." Dean said. "It'll be fine."

"Yeah it will. I mean I cant give you an advice yet but I can tell you that being a dad is…its awesome. You're going to do just fine."

"I guess we just have to wait and see. I think Erin might kill me before then." Dean chuckled a little, "Anna's great by the way. You did good, man." Dean patted him on the leg.

"Thanks." Sam smiled at his brother. Maybe things were finally looking up for them both.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

It was a little after two in the morning when Dean rolled over and saw Erin fast asleep next to him. He smiled as he listened to her lightly snore. He would never tell her she snored because he knew she would deny it then kick his ass for saying such a thing. He found it cute of all things. He looked over her body and saw her shirt was slightly raised in the front. He just looked for a second and placed his hand on her belly. He didn't expect to feel anything just yet. He just wanted to let his son or daughter know he was there and he wasn't going anywhere ever.

Dean smiled to himself and soon heard a few whimpers coming from the room next to him. He got up and slipped on his jeans and quietly walked out of the room and over to Sam and Avery's room. The door was open and he saw Sam standing there with his little girl in his arms. Sam was really growing up. He had a family of his own now. Dean had spent all of his life taking care of Sam but now it was time to step back and let Sam be a man. He had a little girl to look after now and soon Dean would be a father himself. Things were really changing fast and he was worried that he wasn't going to be able to keep up. All he could do was hope everything turned out ok.

***One more chapter to go but you won't have to wait long for the sequel. Thanks for all the reviews guys. You're awesome! Please review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**8 Months Later**

Erin was sitting on the couch with her personal pint of Strawberry cheesecake ice cream like always and Dean was sitting in the chair just watching her. She was two days away from her due date and they were all a little on edge but Erin thought it was funny and she couldn't help but fake going into labor a few times just to see Dean squirm a little. They all didn't find it as funny as she did.

Dean just watched her like a time bomb waiting to go off. He knew the second he left she would really go into labor and he would miss it. That would be his luck and he wasn't going to take any chances.

"You know you don't have to sit here and watch me twenty four seven. The doctor said it could be up to another week. Sometimes the first baby is a little late so relax a little." Erin said as she looked over at him and licked the spoon.

"And sometimes they're early. Look what happened with Avery. Anna was two months early." Dean said. "You sit there and do your job and let me do mine ok, sweetheart."

"Ok but don't stare at me. You make me nervous."

"Get over because I'm not going anywhere." Dean said and leaned back. "Just pretend I'm not here. How about you lick that spoon one more time for me?" He winked.

"You are still just as dirty minded as ever and I can't ignore you because I can feel you thinking at me. It's annoying. I feel good today and everything is fine." Erin said. "Go work on the car or something. I can call is I feel anything." She said and again Dean didn't move. He just looked at her. "Ok I can't deal with this any more." She said and wiggled her way off the couch.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked.

"Get up. We're going to have sex so come on." She said.

Dean wasn't sure if he heard her right or not, "What?"

"You heard what I said so come on baby daddy. You heard the doctor yesterday. Sex can induce labor so let's get this over with before I kill you. Plus you seem…..stressed and that is not good for wither of us."

"Erin, I'm not having sex with you." Dean said and Erin glared at him, "Wow I never thought I would say that but I can't. It would be too weird."

"Why?" Erin asked and crossed her arms.

"Because you're so bi….beautiful." Dean stopped himself before he really got in trouble by saying big.

"That's not what you were going to say."

"Yes it was. You are too beautiful to have sex with so that's why I am just sitting here looking at you." He smiled. "You sexy things."

"Whatever." Erin rolled her eyes.

Sam and Avery walked through the door and Sam had eight month old Anna in his arms. "We're back." Avery said and closed the door.

"We're in here." Erin said and looked at Dean, "Both of us unfortunately."

Sam and Avery walked in and Erin saw Avery was holding two bags, "Looks like you did a little shopping." Erin said.

"I got Anna the cutest little outfits and some for the new baby. I just wish I knew what it was." Avery said. "It would make shopping easier."

"I wanted to be surprised and so did Dean. Right?" Erin asked him.

"No you told me I wanted to be surprised." Dean said.

"Finally you listen to me." Erin said and turned to Avery, "I can't wait to see what you got."

"I can't wait to show you. Let me just go put the food in the kitchen."

As the girls walked off, Sam walked into the living room and sat Anna on the floor and handed her a few toys. "Hey watch her for a second." Sam told Dean.

"What for?"

"I have to get the groceries out of the car."

"Fine." Dean said and looked down at Anna who was staring at him, "She always gives me that look."

"She learned it from you." Sam said. "I'll be right back." He said and headed back out to the car.

Dean looked at Anna as she crawled over to him and pulled herself up on his legs, "Don't you ever just sit there?"

Anna just bounced and grunted. Dean knew what she wanted, "Guess not." He said and picked her up and sat her on his lap, "So what's going on with you?"

Anna smiled at him and blew a few bubbles.

"That's what I thought. At least in a few days you'll have someone to play with other than me."

Anna wiggled around in Dean's arms and went for his necklace, "Why do you always go for this thing?" He asked and watched as she put it in her mouth, "and put it in your mouth? Don't do that." He said and took it from her and she looked up at him, "Oh don't give me that look. That is your dad right there." He said and she pouted a little more, "fine here." He said and handed the necklace back to her, "I feel sorry for who you marry. He doesn't stand a chance." Dean smiled at her, "Well maybe that's because me and your dad will kill him." He said as he bounced her.

"I think she likes you." Erin said as she leaned on the door frame of the den.

"I kind of like her too." Dean said.

"You are really good with her you know." Erin said and walked over to them.

"I just hope I am this good with ours but if it's a girl I am so screwed you know that right?" Dean smiled.

"Yeah I know." Erin said and lifted Anna into her arm, "We need to get this little girl feed." Erin smiled at her.

"I guess I will go help Sam." Dean said and got up and gave Erin a kiss before walking off.

Erin stood there in the den and bounced Anna up and down as they made faces at each other. Suddenly Erin's smile faded when she felt a sharp pain. "Ok Anna I think I need to just sit you down for a second." Erin said and put Anna over in her playpen.

Erin stood there for a minute with her hand on her back as she breathed in and out slowly.

"Everything ok?" Avery asked as she walked into the room to get Anna.

"I-Uh….I don't know." Erin said as another pain hit.

Avery froze, "Oh my God. Do you think you're in labor?"

"I have no clue. I've never done this before." Erin said and winced a little.

"Please tell me this isn't a joke." Avery said.

"Do I look like I am joking?" Erin snapped.

Avery knew that pain, "Ok this is real. Let's just stay calm." Avery said and heard the guys walk in, "We need to go."

"Go where?" Dean asked.

"The hospital." Avery said. "I think Erin is in labor."

Sam and Dean both looked at Erin who was standing there holding her belly, "Wait I am not falling for this again." Dean said. "No way."

"Dean, come here." Erin said and he walked over to her, "A little closer, sweetie." She forced a smiled through the pain. When he was close enough she grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him closer to her, "Does it look like I am joking? Go get my bag and your key and lets get the hell out of here or I swear I will kill you in your sleep. Got it?" she hissed.

"Got it." Dean said.

"Good." She said and let him go, "I'll be in the car." She said.

"Sam, help her and I'll get Anna." Avery smiled, "I'm so excited."

Sam grabbed Erin by the arm and helped her out the front door and to the car. "It's going to be ok. Don't worry about a thing." Sam told her and Erin glared at him.

"Do I look worried to you? I'm in pain not worried. I would worried about you brother right now." Erin said and got into the car.

When Bobby pulled up and saw what was going on he jumped out of his car, "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah Erin is in labor." Sam said.

"God help us all." Bobby said.

"I heard that!" Erin yelled and she moaned a little in pain. "Tell Dean to hurry!"

"I'm coming!" Dean yelled, "Don't you have him or her in my car!" He said as him and Avery walked out of the house.

"I'm going to kill him!" Erin said and reached in the clove box and pulled out Dean's gun and Sam jerked it away from her.

"Whoa just calm down." He told her and closed the door and put the safety back on the gun.

Sam and Bobby looked at each other. This was going to be a long few hours for Dean and they knew it. Chances are that he was not going to come out of this in one piece.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

Two hours later, Sam, Avery, Anna, and Bobby were still in the waiting room waiting on the new that the newest Winchester was here.

Just about the time Avery decided to go ask a nurse what the news was, they saw Dean walk out from the back and they all walked over to him.

"So….what is it?" Avery asked with Anna in her arms. "Boy or girl?"

"It's a boy." Dean smiled, "I have a son."

"Congratulation." Sam said and hugged his brother. "That's great, man."

"How's Erin doing?" Avery asked.

"She's doing great. Not a fan of mine and I think she became a nun while she was in there but she's doing great." Dean said. "You guys can come back when you're ready."

"I'm ready now." Avery smiled and they followed Dean into the back and down the hall to Erin's room.

When they got in the room they saw Erin lying in bed with a baby in a little blue blanket. "Hey guys." She said quietly.

Avery walked over with Anna and looked down, "He's perfect." She smiled. "Have you guys thought of a name yet?"

"Actually yeah I think we finally have one. Since both our fathers have passed, we thought we would go with the next best thing and name in Robert. Robert Andrew Winchester. We thought maybe we would call him Drew for short" Bobby's face lit up, "I hope that's ok."

"I would be honored." Bobby smiled and looked down at the little boy. Everything was finally working out for them all.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

Two days later Erin and Drew were released from the hospital and were able to finally go home. "Ok so we have the room already." Avery said. "I'm pretty excited out it."

Erin smiled as she followed Avery up the stair and into the room that was between theirs. When she walked in she looked around and smile. Half the room was for a little girl and the other was for a boy, "We figured they could share since they are so close in age. What do you think?"

"I love it." Erin said and gave Avery a hug, "Thanks.

"I was happy to do something for you for once."

"Plus it's the safest room in the house." Dean said as he walked in followed by Sam and Anna.

"I know that, Dean. I think we all remember what you two were like a few months ago when Anna turned six months. You and Sam went nuts." Erin said.

"I wouldn't say all that." Sam said, "Just taking the time to make sure Anna is safe is all." Sam said and sat Anna in her crib.

"No you went nuts. You ripped up the carpet and painted the floor." Avery said and wrapped her arms around him, "But you were just being a dad and I love you for it." She said and gave him a small kiss on the lips.

"You guys got everything you need?" Bobby asked as he walked into the room with a camera in his hand.

Erin smiled at him, "I think we're good. What are you doing?" she asked.

"Well I just figured it's the first day we are all here so why not take a picture." He said. "You guys get together."

"Oh no." Erin said and handed Drew to Dean. "If there is going to be a picture then you are going to be in it with us." She said and took the camera from his hand and sat it on the dresser and set the timer.

"Ok we have ten seconds." She said and walked with Bobby over to the rest of the gang.

Avery smiled as she looked over everyone, "I never thought there would be a day when I had a great guys, beautiful daughter, and great friends."

"You don't." Erin smiled, "You have a great family. Say cheese."

They group smiled as the camera flashed and the picture fell to the ground. Everything was perfect…or so they thought.

Little did they know that this was just the beginning. There was always someone watching and he had another plan….a new stronger plan for the Winchesters and their children, especially Sam and Avery. Everything was working out perfectly. Now all he had to do was wait for the right moment. The journey was far from over.

***So here is the final chapter but like I said there will be a sequel and lots of stuff to come. Thank you guys so much for all the reviews on this story. It was my first story that focused on Sam a little more. So thanks. I hope you liked it and please review for me one more time and I will try to get the sequel up as soon as I can. Thanks guys!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Authors Note!**

**Hey guys! Just wanted to let you all know that the sequel is up! It's called 'While you were sleeping'**

**I hope all you guys liked so be sure to check it out. Thanks again!**

**April**


End file.
